


My Pet

by Justa14writer



Series: Wally & Klarion Stories [2]
Category: DCU, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF M'gann, Collars, Dark, Dark Magic, Death, Emotional Manipulation, Emotions, Hurt, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapping, Lex Luthor is a Drama Queen, Magic, Multi, Nightmares, Solitary Confinement, Soul Bond, Speed Force, Stockholm Syndrome, Team is Stressed, Teenage Rebellion, Telepathy, Unhappy Ending, Wally Whump, creepy klarion, i love klarion and wallys dynamic, powerful m'gann
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 04:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 25,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8651626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justa14writer/pseuds/Justa14writer
Summary: "Wait." he whispers. "Stay?"
He grins. "Of course. Anything for my pet."
 
----
[ATTENTION READERS! 
I will be making two, yes TWO, endings to this story. Chapter 15 will be the unhappy ending. And Chapter 16 will be the happy ending. (because I'm such a sucker for happy endings) 
I've added tags for BOTH endings but in order to clarify I'll add them here because I can understand how that would be confusing--
Unhappy: Graphic depictions of violence, major character death, unhappy ending, implied non-con, death, and dark. (and the Batjokes ship)
Happy: Angst with a happy ending
Thank you]





	1. I'm not your Pet

**Author's Note:**

> not actually connected to my other Wally and Klarion story but I decided to stick my Klarion and Wally stories together since I have some planned for the future

*

He rocks back and forth in the dark. It's okay. It was going to be okay. It's fine. Just one more minute and his friends will bust down the door. Letting in the light that he hasn't seen in ages.

Just one more hour.

Just one more day.

Just one more week.

 

Where are you?

*

It's so cold. He was stripped of clothing as soon as Klarion forced him through the portal. He couldn't fight back- was to weak. He tried. God did he try. But Klarion was stronger and easily shoved him into a cage, one that he could hardly move in. He was hugging his knees to his chest and bent as low as he could go but the bars were still digging into his skin. He took a shuddering breath as the claustrophobia set in, making him shake in more than just the biting cold. 

His stomach gave a painful lurch, reminding him that he hadn't had food in what felt like forever. He took another shuddering breath, trying to move closer in on himself, hoping to get something similar to warmth. He's so cold he's numb. He can't feel anything except the colder bars, reminding him that's he's trapped. Can't move. Can't run. 

Can't move.

He thinks he closes his eyes. But he honestly can't tell the difference. It's so dark it all looks the same. 

It's so dark and he's so cold and he's so hungry.

He has no energy.

Can't move.

*

There's a hand petting his hair and he feels warm for the first time in forever. There's tears escaping his eyes and he leans closer to the warmth. Something warm is put against his lips, his mouth opens and a warm broth his tipped down his throat. Making a warm fuzzy feeling spread throughout his body, and his stomach unclench from hunger for the first time in forever.

He's shaking because he was so cold for so long and this feels like heaven; someone hushes him and holds him closer. 

He opens his eyes, seeing light for the first time in forever. 

And Klarion. Klarion was the one holding him and making warm and giving him food and petting his hair- giving him comfort. A lump catches in his throat in he pushes the witch away, hating himself. He doesn't know why he hates himself more. For pushing him away or not doing it sooner. He tries to blink away the tears. He's crying because he's scared. He doesn't want to be cold and alone again. He doesn't want to give into Klarion. A sob escapes him when Klarion stands, face blank. 

The witchboy grips his arm and he's put back into the wretched cage. He sobs an bites down of the urge to beg him to stay. To say he's sorry. 

The food disappears and the lights go out.

He listens to the foot steps leaving him to his cage all over again and sobs again.

He hugs himself closer, trying to hold onto the warmth he had with Klarion. He sobs to himself as the room gets colder and colder and he's trapped again in this hell.

He thinks of his friends and tries to keep his hopes up with the thoughts of all the food and hugs he can get with them.

It just makes him lonelier and his sobs increase. 

For the first time in forever he doesn't think about this friends.

*

The nightmares come and he doesn't know if they're worse or better than his reality.

They're of his friends. But they leave him, they laugh, they call him weak. 

And they feel so real that every time he wakes up he has to breath deep and remind himself over and over that it wasn't real. That they're looking.

Uncle Barry tells him that he's frail and weak for craving Klarions attention. That *good* sidekicks can remain strong and wait for rescue. That *good* sidekicks wouldn't even get captured in the first time.

He wakes up sobbing apologizing over and over into the dark and cold air.

He feels hollow. 

*

They're all dead. They're all dead and its all his fault. He wasn't fast enough- strong enough- smart enough- he wasn't enough.

He shakes over and over and wills the cold away. Even if its only for a moment. He needs to know that it was a nightmare. It doesn't feel like one and he's terrified. 

He's terrified.

Maybe Klarion will come back.

He sobs. Hero's don't wish for the villain to come back. Hero's don't crave warmth so much that they'll kill their own pride. Hero's don't need people this much. 

 

Maybe he's not a hero. He's not fast enough. He's not strong enough. He's not smart enough. 

He's not enough.

*

The warmth is back and he cries so much. He wants this so much. The hand gently pets his hair and he wants it to stay there so much. He looks up and wants to hate that face. He left him here. He did this to him. He's hungry and hurt and cold and trapped because of him.

He wants to push him away so much. 

There's more food in front of him. Not broth this time but some roasted meat. 

He hasn't moved in so long that he can't lift things to his lips anymore so Klarion does it for him. He lifts the delicious meat to his mouth and lets him eat until his body stops eating itself. He curls into the warm body tighter, wanting to be held so much. 

He hand never stops stroking him and he finds himself pushing into it. It's so loving and it makes him *feel* something other than alone. His head fits so perfectly under the witches chin and he can hear his even heartbeat thumping in his ear making him sleepy, and he wonders if the nightmares will go away if he's with Klarion.

"What are you?" Klarion says into his ear.

And its the first thing he's heard besides his own sobs, nightmares, and the sound of Klarion walking away and he missed hearing a voice so much. 

He can't say it. He can't. He's a person not an object to be owned. He can't. He can't give up.

Why? Why can't he give up?

His friends! Aunt Iris and Uncle Barry! 

But they're dead? No. A nightmare.

But they left him? No. A nightmare.

But they're not here?

Yes. 

They're not here. Only Klarion.

He whispers. "I...I can't." And he hates himself. He's disgusted with himself.

He loathes himself so much.

The Witches face falls flat and Wallys lips tremble when he realized what he just did. His hands twist themselves in Klarions shirt praying that he'll give mercy and stay with him. He sobs when the man sighs like he's upset with him and begins to stand up.

He wants to take it back so much.

He doesn't know why he doesn't. Maybe it's stubbornness. He doesn't want to be a pet. He doesn't. He doesn't. He doesn't.

He wants Klarion to come back so much.

*

He wants the light. He wants to be warm. He wants to be full.

He thinks this is the longest he's been in here. He's half dead. The magic threads that run through the cage is the only thing keeping him alive. He needed food so long ago. The magic just gives a little nutrients to keep him from dying. But he's still so hungry. He's still so cold.

When Klarion comes back, he doesn't take him out of the cage this time. 

And he thinks he's hallucinating. That he's having some wonderful dream where Klarion gives him another chance.

But he sticks his hand through the bars and strokes his cheek. Wally gasps and finds the energy to hold the hand there, afraid that he'll leave as quickly as he came. He cries as he holds the hand there. He's still stroking his tear stained cheek and Wally wants him to touch him forever, because he's so warm. And he just wants to be warm. 

His eyes close because it almost feels like to much.

Klarion hums and Wally leans forward wanting to be as close to the sound as possible. "I don't have time for a prisoner. Only my pets." He says and Wally wills his heart to stop so he doesn't have to choose anymore.

He's still touching his face so gently and Wally just wants him to never stop.

Klarion starts to pull away and Wally sobs and holds onto his hand in a vice like grip. "Please. Please stay."

Klarion sighs like Wally is a child and he pets him so gently before slipping his hand through the bar.

Wally feels like the darkness and loneliness is pressing down on him and he wails in despair.

But the witchboy doesn't leave just yet. He's there. Just out of reach of the cage.

"Whose are you."

This time resisting is a passing thought, "Yours!"

Klarions eyebrow raises and he hums. "What was that?"

Wally tries to gets his emotions under control enough to speak clearer. "Yours. I'm yours."

Klarion comes closer and bends down to his eye level and Wally can feel his intoxicating body heat, he moves closer trying to get even a little warm. 

"You're my pet?"

He nods fervently. "Yes. Yes. Your pet."

He swallows, feeling a flutter of nervousness and somewhere- in the dark parts of his mind that he's tried to forget- he's shouting at himself.

He repeats, sealing his fate. "I'm your pet."

He wants the light. He wants to be warm. He wants to be full.

He wants to be Klarions.


	2. New Room, New Feelings, New Experiences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a sexy fic!
> 
> So there's a part in here where Klarion like sends pleasurable feelings into Wallys soul and I think I accidentally made it sound like sex because apparently that's all I can do ??¿??¿ so just wanted to let you all know that this is more of a magical kind of pleasure and not a sex one ^_^
> 
> ALSO! Important to note before we really dive into this story! Like I said Klarions not looking for a sexy relationship with Wally he just wants a PET. Like a full on human pet. So anything that sounds sexual on Klarions behalf is unintentional.

Klarion lead him past the cage and through the dark hallways that had been his life for so long and into a brighter, homier setting. It's old looking, like a castle, but it was pretty and surprisingly humble. The stone under his feet changed into fuzzy carpet. A warmth enveloped him and his eyes felt wet with happiness. Klarion lead him into a room with an ornate wooden door.

He turned and smiled at him so kindly. So gently. That Wally felt his heart tug him toward the Witchboy. 

He'll protect him. 

(He did this to you.)

He'll let him be warm.

(You're a hero. You're Kid Flash.)

He'll keep him safe from the nightmares.

(What about your friends?)

Klarion puts his warm hand on the small of the speedsters back and Wallys thoughts are pulled abruptly. He craves physical affection so much. He needs it. He pushes him forward slightly and Wally walks through the door. A blast of warmth hits him in the face so powerfully that his knees so weak and his exhausted body feels like he's falling.

It turns out he is and Klarion has to catch him. Hushing him, whispering. "Don't take it in all at once my pet."

And Wally nods, wanting to please Klarion. Terrified that this is all some sick ploy that will be swept out from under him as soon as he relaxes. Klarion sets him back on his weak legs and unsteady feet, letting him see the room fully. Its small and cozy. The warmth is coming from the large fireplace. It front of the fireplace, in the floor, was a bed like thing. It wasn't exactly a bed, but it went INTO the floor- like a den. It had pillows and blankets. 

There wasn't anything else in the room besides the fireplace and bed thing-- not really. 

The walls had blue-green crystal wall candle holders and an elegant blue wallpaper and the floors were a dark wood instead of carpet.

Blue seemed to be the theme as that was what the blankets and pillows were along with the patterns decorating the fireplace.

After he looked his fill the witchboy helped him dress into some loose black pants (think like sweat pants) and a long sleeved black shirt with red thread running through it. He witchboy made a pleased noise at the colors on him and lead him gently over into the den thing.

('Pets don't get beds.' A voice whispered in the back of his mind. 'Pets aren't treated like humans')

Klarion pulled him down and set Wallys head into his lap, petting his hair like he seemed so fond of doing. 

And Wally broke down and clutched the witch close because he needed comfort so much and he doesn't think a time when he was this safe exists. Klarion lets him cry and rubs soothing circles in his back and he just feels so protected. 

When his weeps die down into small sniffles Klarion gives him food. He continues to pet him, and hold him, and *love him*.

"This is your room pet. There's a washroom over there. This fire is connected to me. It can't burn you or the house and dies down when I leave or fall asleep. It also gets warmer when I am near. Understand?"

Wally nods and Klarion looks at him tenderly. "Do you know why I took you, darling?"

Wally shakes his head. "I saw how *unhappy* you were with those heroes and I knew you wouldn't have gone with me willingly." he sighs and Wally can't help but frown slightly. Was he unhappy? He doesn't remember. But he holds his tongue- there couldn't be anything better than laying here with Klarion. 

"So I took you and now you're my pet. And I always take care of my pets, my darling speedster." Klarion strokes the child's face and watched him curl closer, like if he tried hard enough he could pass through his skin like it was nothing. "I promise to take care of you so well. I just need you to be mine. When you're mine, this can all be yours."

Wally blinks. "...how?" he whispers, feeling...dirty somehow. Like he wasn't worth anything. 

Klarion smiles. "There is a spell. One that will connect me to you. A...soul bond."

Wallys face became distressed. A soul bond. That...that did not sound good. It sounded terrifying. 

A stubborn part of him resurfaced and he shifted minutely away from the witch. 

Klarion shushed the speedster before he could say anything, realizing he needed to calm the speedster before things got more complicated again.

"No, don't worry my pet. I'll be connected to *you* as much as you are to me." He kisses his temple and Wally can't help but go lax at the affection. "I promise you'll love being mine. You will be warm and safe and you will be loved beyond anything you have ever felt before." He kisses his nose and Wally giggles before he even realizes it. "Here, I'll let you feel what it can be like."

And there's a force sinking into all the pores of his skin, making everything tingle and making every nerve feel *alive*. It sinks further, into his muscles before going further. It feels like the magic is buzzing through his veins, moving through his whole body before sinking again, this time into his bones. Thrumming and thrumming, and he feels it thumping in the very marrow of his bones. Then is goes farther. To something non physical- to something that feels so undeniably *him* that he wonders if this is what ~feeling~ a soul is like. The magic pushes and pulls his being until it can wrap around him fully, making his world feel enveloped in something warmer than he's ever felt before. Something so far beyond physical that Wally wonders if his reality has been wrong all this time.

The magic makes him *warmer* than something that be felt physically. He's FEELING emotions in his being, in his soul. Safe, warm, love, devotion, cherished, fuzzy and soft all wrapped up in this magic that's wrapping, twisting, weaving, sewing itself deep within his spiritual being. 

He can't think, can't breath, can't process anything physical anymore. All that's left is this. This feeling that so real he can close his eyes and *see* it. 

Then the magic *shifts* and then its changing into something more of a touch than an emotion. Its submerging, engulfing, immersing itself so far into his soul that he's not sure where the magic begins and his soul ends. 

And when its shape changes so does its feeling. Instead of protection it begins to feel *pleasurable*.

He gasps, mouth hanging open and completely frozen with bliss. The feeling curled and curled, twisting and turning, stitching itself into him and sending a buzzing thrill through him. 

It feels like everything good in life- love, happiness, warmth- and everything good physically- slicing through the air with superspeed, endorphins, dopamine, oxytocin, serotonin, hugs, kisses, soft things and it feels like something *beyond* those things. 

It starts to recede and he can't but be a little thankful- any longer and he may have lost his mind completely- it leaves like it came but different. 

It slowly leaves, relinquishing his soul and bring the now faint buzzing into his bones. Then his veins, his muscles, he thinks it circles his brain once; before it skirts across his skin, finally collecting like liquid under Klarions hand- which was on his chest, right over his wildly beating heart. The magic leaves him completely, leaving him raw and shivering compulsively.

He's got a thin layer of sweat across his whole body and comes back into his senses slowly. He's panting and blinking rapidly, vision coming back. He feels a wetness on his face and thinks he must have been crying from the feeling. 

He stops shaking and gasping and calms down his heart. He still doesn't have the energy to move much- from both the boneless feeling the magic left him with and the time he spent in the dark.

(It already feels like its been days. It feels like its been days since he was in that cage. Since he couldn't see what Klarions tried to show him.)

He cranes his head, finding the witchboy also calming down and with a thin layer of sweat. But the dark haired witch is smiling down at him, his onyx eyes glittering down at him. 

He holds the speedster close, whispering hoarsely-

"It's hard for magic to touch someones soul. It's the hardest and most guarded thing about a person." His next words are smeared more than said into Wallys temple. "Unless you have a bond with someone."

The witch yawns. "Sleep with me pet, you can make your decision tomorrow." The witch falls asleep cuddling him close, making the fire in the room die down a bit. It makes the room darker, but not in a scary way, in a restful kind of way. 

Wally feels sleep creep up on him and doesn't fight it. The nightmares won't come tonight.

("You can make you decision tomorrow.")

He doesn't remember why he would ever want to leave Klarions arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Then his veins, his muscles, he thinks it circles his brain once'
> 
> this brain part is important because that was Klarion putting a bit of a memory block on Wally. 
> 
> So like after Klarion did all that magic with Wallys soul/the Stockholm stuff he was doing in the beginning- Wally was already hella loyal to Klarion. This is just Klarion being SURE that Wally won't remember being Kid Flash/being independent. Wally hasn't TOTALLY forgotten his past life, its more like looking through a dirty window. All that really matters is his new life, his old one is a passing thought.


	3. I Love it when a Plan comes Together

Klarion grins down at the still sleeping child in his arms. The pretty little ginger looked peaceful as he clung to him, desperately seeking affection. The teen was surprisingly hard to crack- he had a stubbornness that Klarion wasn't used to dealing with. But everyone had a breaking point, and the teen was a social creature as well as surprisingly insecure. Once broken it would take a long time to put himself together, especially now that Klarion 'helped' clear up those pesky memories with his little spell. 

Once the little runner was bonded to him, detaching himself would be remarkably difficult.

He pets the speedsters hair, (he loves his new pets hair, defiantly a perk) and feels the lanky teen curl closer, sighing in his sleep. 

Keeping his own...maliciousness out of the soul bond would be difficult- he had to find a way to deceive Wally into thinking he was a kinder person than he really was while being bonded to his soul. But everything would come together in the end. 

He shakes his pet awake, knowing that he needs to be fed before anything can happen today. His pet opens his appealing emerald eyes and stares up at him with such a warmth that Klarion wonders is it's to late to celebrate a victory. 

Klarion lets the fire in the room die down a bit more, deciding that it plenty warm enough now. Him and his new pet have brunch together in his pets den before he turns to the speedster, "Now, ~pet. About the soul bond I was telling you about last night."

His pet blinks and nods apathetically. "I don't want you to be scared and I want you to know what your place would be here my darling." Wally nods again. "You would spend most of your day in here while I do...important work and then I would come and get you when you needed. I'm not asking you be become my sidekick or to do any work for me like a servant. I just want you to be here and be my beautiful pet."

The speedster frowns slightly. "I just...sit here? All day?"

And Klarion curses himself for wording it like that. Of course the speedster was worried! He had been afraid that his new pet was afraid of his new place and in the process made him feel *useless*. Damn. He did not intend to do that. His pet used to be a hero and someone who had much purpose in life, if he feels like all his worth is stripped away he will become unhappy, and if his pet is unhappy it could mean bad news for Klarions plans. 

He shushes his pet, pulling him onto his lap and enjoying the metas unnaturally warm skin. "No no no pet you would not be without purpose I promise. The bond we could share will help me and my magic and will help you by being close to my soul- perfect for such a worthwhile pet like yourself. And if that is not enough you can help me in my study. I would *hate* for you to feel upset my pet."

The meta immediately looked appeased. "O-okay. I want it."

Klarion beams. "Alright ~pet. I need you to repeat after me: I, Wallace Rudolph West, do give my blessing to be bonded by the soul to Klarion the Witchboy."

He takes a deep breath, inhibitions leaving swiftly. "I, Wallace Rudolph West, do give my blessing to be bonded by the soul to Klarion the Witchboy."

The bond starts to connect them, sewing their very existences together. Their muscles lock up and their heads go blank just before exploding every emotion under the sun. There's an odd feeling of having *another presence* in their mind, body, and ~soul~ before it fades. Leaving them connected but not overlapping like they had been before. 

He feels drained, and knows his pet feels the same- probably more so for being as young as he is. 

"I'm so happy my love. Sleep- we can talk more about it when we wake."

He presses his lips to the teens forehead, sending feelings of protection through their bond watching the teen jerk and flail at the alien feeling and feels victory well up inside of him. He lays down and lets his pet embrace him, unintentionally giving off a low hum of energy.

Klarion hums in triumph before allowing himself to fall into slumber. 

\--

While Klarion himself has never been bonded to someone before he at least has read many a book on of it feels, works, etc. His pets at a bit of a disadvantage- he wasn't prepared in the slightest.

So every feeling, every 'twitch' of emotion that wasn't his made him feel raw and edgy.

A soul bond lets you feel and send twinges of yourself into the other person. It was meant to help you be one and the same. 

Something that Klarion was going to have to get used to was the unfiltered and unchecked soul of his pet slamming into him at *inhuman speeds*. 

His pet wasn't used to reigning in his thoughts, emotions, soul so every piece of him would invade and cloud and clutch at Klarions mind and soul at random points and he would have to work to push it away enough to focus. 

Another thing was keeping his pets soul connected to him without connecting his own soul to much. Didn't want his pet to catch wind of his true feelings. 

After a while, it became easier for Klarion to manipulate the bond enough to deceive his pet. (And his pet was so new to this that there was no way that he could tell the difference anyway). When he was feeling proud of himself for tricking the speedster he manipulated it into pride FOR his speedster. Instead of feeling possessive over his new pet he changed it to PROTECTIVE over his new pet.

Every time a twinge happens over the bond his pet would twitch and feelings would answer back- with confusion, realization, acceptance, happiness. And about a hundred shades in between. In the span of a single second.

He sighs again when the teens soul rushes through him again and his pet looks up at him with concern.

His pets head was in his lap with his hair getting pet, while Klarion read from an ancient tomb. 

"It's just...hard to get used to a soul bond with a speedster my darling."

Sadness, worry, self directed anger, realization, false calmness, nervousness, concern, afraid. 

Klarion ignores it, deciding to just not say anything about it again. 

He finds what he's looking for and grins. Manipulating his 'cunning' feeling into simply a 'sharp and satisfied happiness' at the last moment.

"Oh pet?"

His redhead turns upward so he can look up at Klarion from his position on his lap. 

"I may have found a solution to the...problem with our soul bond." He pets him gently. "Not that anything went wrong, its just that we are so different- a mortal and an immortal, a magician and a meta, a witch and a speedster- that it seems our soul bond is...confusing. Do you feel it?"

His meta is confused, had just assumed that the odd feelings had been the newness of the bond- which he's right, the 'solution' Klarion found was just for his own gain- but he doesn't want to deny his new master anything so he nods tentatively. 

Klarion beams down at his pet and sends the general thought of 'good boy' making the teen shiver and move closer subconsciously. 

"Here it is." he says turning the book so the child can see the picture, but the actual words were in another language, so he could not read what this DOES. 

"It's a collar. Absolutely perfect for my darling pet."

Before the bond the idea of a collar may have frightened the child but now he can send thought and feelings- everything the child needs to be obedient. Protection, pride, love, safety just to name a few. 

He nods easily, so far gone that the idea of a collar isn't just one that Klarion loves but one that Wally easily *wants* because Klarion loves it.

Klarion murmurs the spell into the soul bond mark that is on his pets shoulder, and a red and black collar begins to form around his pets neck. Its leather and silk, and sits comfortably on his pets neck, highlighting the teens collar bones. Its beautiful on him and Klarion thinks that his pet needs to be surrounded by his colors more often. 

When he's done he sits back and conjures a mirror so his pet can see it.

His pet lifts his hands and runs it over the whole collar, studying it and tugging on it to see how much room he has and twisting it around so he can see the design on all sides. Klarion helps twist it to the front and adds in swirly cursive 'Klarion's'.

His pet makes a thrilled noise and Klarion sends some more pride through their bond.

His pet cuddles close and Klarion lets him sleep.

 

When his pet falls asleep Klarion chuckles, letting magic dance across his fingertips. He should be tired- a bonding spell and then a collar weren't easy things for even the most experienced magician. But then again, this is why he chose the child. The *speedforce*.

The soul bond let the child's power tangle with his own, strengthening his magic. The speedforce was infinite, letting his magic feed and feed and feed off of it eternally and it would never run out. Klarion's power was eternal as long as the speedster was connected to him. And now that the collar- that blocked the childs troublesome emotions from his soul and helps Klarion filter out his true self before they made it to the meta- was in place, his pet will never want to leave.

He flips through his book, finding the next spell that he'll charm the room with.

His pet will never leave--

 

\--and he'll never want to.


	4. Teenage Rebellion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have an exact amount of time that Wally was in the dark I'm going to say a month to a month and a half? I know it doesn't sound like a lot but Wallys speed makes time different for him so like a week for us is like a month for him?
> 
> Also! They don't know who has Wally- they've been totally in the dark about everything. They know he was patrolling as Kid Flash before he just disappeared.

Klarion charms the crystal wall candle holders so they stay in tune to his pets body, much like the fire does with him. When his pets speed starts to catch up with him and he becomes restless the crystal charm will make his pet sleepy. It would take care of his pets 'uselessness' made make him like being a pet.

He leaves his pet in the den of blankets and pillows, appreciating the color blue around him. It went well with both his eyes and hair. He leaves a kiss on his pets forehead and sends him 'love' from the bond before leaving him in the room, closing the door and getting out of earshot before he laughs-- loud and long.

Time to show the others heroes that they were too late.

*

"If you hadn't-"

"If I hadn't?! What about you and-"

"Stop! It was BOTH of your faults-"

"How dare you-"

"Maybe we should calm-"

"FUCK NO!"

"Don't yell! You're not helping!"

"Don't tell me what to-"

"Maybe Aqualad is right...maybe we should take a break-"

"WE CAN'T! WE CAN'T AFFORD A BREAK! OUR BEST FRIEND IS MISSING-"

"DON'T YELL AT HER! WE WILL NEVER HELP WALLY IF WE RUN OURSELVES INTO THE GROUND!"

"WE'LL NEVER HELP HIM IF WE STOP TRAINING!"

 

"That is quite enough." Said Black Canary walking towards the team of heroes and glaring down at all of them, making them separate from their defensive positions. "How would Wally feel? Watching his friends that he loves and cherishes tear each other apart?"

This makes most of their faces crumple and she backs down-for now. She knew that she was also stressed and shouldn't make them feel *to bad*. She sighs. "You should all shower, eat, sleep, and talk tomorrow. *Talk*. You're all worried about the same person, confiding in each other helps the mission more than going over these simulations. You can't help Wally if you're not a team."

They nod and walk quietly towards the showers. 

-

Dick lays down, setting his sunglasses down on the nightstand next to him. His phone buzzes just before he nods off and he groans, grabbing it and wondering who could be contacting him at this hour. (If it were Bruce he'd be calling)

What he sees has tears stream down his face and he bites down on his fist in order to quell his sobs. Under a pixelated cake was his reminder, 'Wally's birthday is a week from today!' and he sobs a little harder. He buries his head underneath his pillow and lets the tears soak his bed.

-

Artemis throws her bow to the ground and stalks over to her bed, punching her pillow several times in order to get her anger out before burring her head in it and just screaming at the top of her lungs.

She stops when her lungs burn and her cheeks are wet but it didn't make her feel any better. She doesn't have any more energy to be mad and is just left sniffling pathetically. She pulls out one of Kid Klutzes hoodies. She feels like a creep for having stolen it after the first week without the speedster but it had made her sleep a little easier. She puts it on and cries a little more when she realizes that the mint and wind spell was fading from him being gone for so long.

-

M'gann is sleeping under her bed, hoping that it will be enough to stop the others thoughts and emotions from infiltrating her mind. She tries to bring up the last time they were all together and wishes that her dream tonight will be of them all being friends again. Of all the wildly different but still loving hearts where they were laughing and happy. 

She knows its hopeless. She knows that shes just going to get her and her 'teammates' nightmares again- their imaginations best guess at whats happening to Wally.

-

Conner feels like destroying- obliterating- annihilating- crushing- what ever it takes to make his white hot rage go away. Its building and building and he swears there's a ringing in his ears. His fists shake with rage and fury as he keeps them at his side- afraid of what he'll do if he lets this anger out. 

His lungs burn and his knees hit the floor and there's a wet heat behind his eyes. He doesn't know this.

He doesn't know whats happening. 

There's tears coming down his face now and he loses energy to be angry even though he hasn't hit anything yet. And he thinks its unfair that the rage leaves and just leaves him with a worse feeling.

He hits the floor anyway, wanting some satisfaction, but he doesn't even dent it like he could- he waited to long and now he's not strong.

His arms shake and he lets himself curl up into a ball on the floor. 

-

Kaldur wants to be calm. Wants to be collected. To be wise. To be everything a leader should be- but he's not.

He's not.

He's not calm or collected or even a leader.

Tonight he's not a leader, not Aqualad, not even a soldier of Atlantis.

Right now he's 16 and terrified.

-

The next day they're ignoring each other, hoping they can put off talking about their "feelings", they sit in the dining room- pushing brunch around their plates when the computer announces Roy's and Oliver's arrival. Green Arrow is hauling the archer into the room, practically throwing him at them before barking out-

"Dinah says you have to talk or you won't be allowed on a rescue mission."

He leaves, looking stressed and angry and Roy is glaring at his back, looking like he was about to shoot him in the back with an arrow.

Roy stands, falsely calm when Green Arrow leaves. He brushes off imaginary dirt and turns to the team. Taking in their appearances with critical eyes behind the mask. 

He growls out low, "They've locked us in here. There's a lead on Wally. We've all been deemed unfit by the great and powerful league."

Chairs crash to the ground as they stand abruptly. They're suiting up before they think it through- but there's nothing to think about.

If it means finding Wally? They will disobey the league over and over again.

*

"We are going." Says Robin over the communicator- to Batman, Flash, hell probably the whole damn league for all he knows.

"You are to turn around this instant and do what Black Canary told you to do-"

Artemis cuts off The Batman, "If you don't tell us the mission details in five seconds, we will disband from the league right now. You *knew* you couldn't control us so you gave us a team so we could be independent but follow the leagues orders. And now we're telling you. We are going. With or without your approval."

The silence is deafening. The weight of their actions bearing down on everybody listening. They wait with baited breaths, but still calmly flying to where Roy directed them.

"It is only a guess on Dr. Fates part that Klarion has Kid Flash. You are not to engage the witchboy until a leaguer tells you otherwise. We will talk about your disobedience when you get back to the Mt. Justice."

The line cuts off and Red Arrow snorts. "How's rebellion kiddies?"

Kaldur hits him in the shoulder and the air seems to lighten. 

They have a lead on Wally.

They have a lead.

We're coming Wally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the shortness! Schools starting again tomorrow and I don't want what I had written down to just sit here forever in case I get swamped.


	5. You're too Late

Klarion continued rifling through the sacred temples books, looking for the one he was looking for. He smirked as a lone witch tried to shoot him with a spell. It bounced off of him uselessly. Really. She should have known better. Was he not standing in a powerful temple surrounded by many magicians lifeless bodies? He sends a tiny spell towards her that throws her into a wall. Effectively knocking the pest out. The temple around him shook with its ancient power- wanting to be rid of him. He grinned as the power squeezing around him was useless with his new infinite power. 

He found the tomb he was looking for and tucked it under his arm, floating towards the exit- planning on bringing the building down onto the magic users.

 

And who should show up?

The little heroes and the arrow hot head. Speedy? Whatever. He throws his head back and laughs at their oh so serious expressions. 

"Whats wrong kiddies? Lost your parents?"

He snickered as they looked at each other through their peripherals- obviously communicating via the martians mindlink. 

"Wheres Kid Flash?!" Shouted the fishy one- glaring at him.

He snorts- not ones to waste time were they? "And what makes you think I have him? Quite accusatory of you all. Very rude."

He toys with them because he *can*. They were no threat to him even BEFORE the bond.

"Don't fuck around Klarion." Shouted the blond one. Artemis? "We know you have him."

A waver in her voice. A lie. They don't know. They're grabbing blindly. He COULD lead them astray. 

Orrrrrr he could rub it in their faces.

"Do you now? Well that wasn't apart of them plan. Nobody was supposed to SEE." He pretends to be thoughtful. "Maybe I should just call it quits hmm? Since you all CLEARLY have me cornered."

The heroes faces darken when he confirms that he has their precious little runner. They gear up for a fight. 

"Hand him over. Klarion. And MAYBE we'll go easy on you." Says the batbrat.

He laughs again and flicks his wrist. Watching as every teen is thrown into the air. He holds them up in the air for a moment while they flounder in an attempt to reach the ground- before sending them back down to earth. Not hard enough to kill them-- or even knock them out-- but enough for it to hurt and knock the wind out of each of them. 

They try to stand and he does it again. The red headed archer sends an arrow his way- and it must act as a magic deterrent, and may be formidable to joke magic users- but him? Never.

He freezes it in the air and burns it to nothing but ash in front of the archer as he repeatedly knocks the teens around. The martian tries to break away by flying but he keeps her in his bubble easily. The fishy one tries to keep himself on the ground by shoving one of his water blades into the earth but Klarions simply wrenches the child up harder. 

Superbrat looks like hes getting angrier and angrier- and Klarion lets him drop to the ground and rush at him only to throw up an impenetrable shield that the clone and pound and pound away at without being able to touch him.

The clone gets madder and madder and is punching at the wall with all of his strength before Klarion gets bored with this game and plucks him off the ground like he's nothing and continues lifting him in the air and dropping him again.

The batboy throws several of his toys at Klarion.

The Witchboy enjoys the childs face when he takes his toys and sticks him in his own pocket- claiming with a grin- "Souvenir!" 

They struggle to regain their breaths as Klarion is relentless before his fun is cut short by a blur of red speeding towards him with the intention of punching him in the face. 

He smirks, lets the teens drop to the ground, and throws up a shield that stops the runner short. Despite the powerful speed-filled punch that might have knocked down his shield before the bond- but it does nothing now. The Flash's face twists up with confusion and anger and he tries again. And again and again.

The teens was caught their breath have regained their footing and spread apart, surrounding him. 

The Martian throws out a 'pulse' of energy that should have disrupted his wall while the Fish hits the shield with his blade and Superbrat and Flash punch the shield one more time. One with all of his strength and one with lightning. 

All of these things combined should have knocked down his wall, making opportunity for the red-hot-head and blonde-zilla to send four magic disrupting arrows each. And the Batbrat to send out more of his explosive toys.

All in all it was a good formation.

Not good enough.

Not anymore.

 

The smoke clears and they each become slack jawed. He throws his head back and laughs. Even when Nabu shows up, he doesn't stop laughing. The one being in this dimension that should be his greatest enemy is nothing now.

If the helmet had a face- Klarion imagined he would be looking at him with a scolding expression. 

Klarion snorts. "You're all beginning to bore me."

Nabu raises his arms and build up an impressive amount of gold energy and launches it at him. Klarion bats it away with a single hand.

Even Nabu looks shocked. And he doesn't even have a face.

"Klarion. What have you done with the speedster child."

Klarions smirk widens until its downright vicious. This could get *fun*.

"Ever hear of-" He pauses for dramatic effect. "-virgin sacrifice? Eh Nabu?"

Many people around him gasp and the green skinned girl looks like shes about to cry. Klarion laughs again when Robin sputters and most of them drop their guards in their shock.

Nabu doesn't look amused. "You haven't. Those old- and unorthodox- spells don't give much power. You're just playing."

Klarion pouts. "Aww...Why'd you ruin my fun Rust Bucket? They're so gullible."

"Stop messing around brat child. What have you done with Kid Flash?" The Flash yells.

He sneers at them. "None of you are really in a position to interrogate but sure. I'll be *kind*." He ignores the children's scoffs. "If you MUST know. ~Wally doesn't WANT to leave."

Their hands unclench and they all become pale. 

"Thats- thats a lie." Artemis tries to say defiantly.

It comes out in a whisper.

"Is it? It didn't sound like a lie when he let himself be collared by me. Or when he *begged* me to stay with him. Or when he took a magical oath to be mine."

The silence is deafening. 

Until it isn't.

Superboy runs towards him with a cry of rage. But instead of punching him he punches the ground. Sending Klarion onto the ground. Unfortunately for the clone, its enough to be shocking but not enough to do damage. He rights himself and flicks the clone away again. He brushes off the dirt that he got on his clothes while Nabu takes a threatening step forward.

"Klarion. Have you bonded with Kid Flashes soul?"

He grins and pulls down his shirt enough to show them his soul mark on his shoulder. 

"I have. And when ~Wallace Rudolph West~ bonded with me- he gave me the eternal power of the speedforce. My magic is *infinite* Nabu."

"We'll stop you." Threatened the birdboy. 

He rolls his eyes. "Sure. Whatever. I'm unstoppable now and you're all annoying. Goodbye."

He teleports away without a another word-- without another care. 

 

He walks into his fortress, calming down his emotions now that he was near his pet.

He sets the new book in his study before walking into his pets bedroom. 

He felt slightly tired.

Apparently the father and longer away from his little power source the easier it was to weaken him.

No matter- this was nothing. Slight fatigue for what should have done damage to him? This was nothing.

He nears his pet and smiles when his slight fatigue goes away instantly. His pets energy coming through the bond full force now that he was near his runner.

His pet has bathed and must have paced a bit before the charmed crystals did their job in making sure he didn't get restless. He was sleeping now. Klarion pet his pets now clean ginger locks and sank down into the nest of pillows and blankets. 

As fun as torturing mortals was- nothing beat having another pet. Teekal comes in later and curls up on his right. 

He feeds his two very different pets their food (only the best for his pets) before leaving to decipher the ancient tomb. 

He imagined Nabu explaining to the heroes what he's done. He imagines their optimism. That they'll rescue him and everything will be right. He wonders how long until they give up. Until they realize that he's Klarions now. 

Maybe they'll never give up. Maybe they'll die trying to free him. It was possible. Klarion was an unstoppable chaotic force now. Maybe he'll decide to rip apart a continent for fun and they'll die trying to stop him. 

He smirks.

Today? Today's destruction was nothing compared to what he was *going* to do. 

 

This was only the beginning.


	6. Sinking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His independency was falling away piece by piece. Day by day. Strand by strand he unraveled for his Master.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wallys thoughts :)

He felt like he was sinking. 

First he had been sinking into Klarions control.

(it had been hard. he was forgetting his friends. his family. he had been scared. it had been dark and he had been lonely.)

Then he was sinking into the soul bond.

(why did he fight so hard? it was never dark and he was never lonely. his memory's changed- his soul changed. when he looked into his heart and his mind for happiness and there was only Klarion.)

Now he was sinking into being a pet.

 

His independency was falling away piece by piece. Day by day. Strand by strand he unraveled for his Master. 

When he looked in his memory for memories of *running* they felt sour. He did not need to run. He could pace in his pretty blue room and be just fine. His speed wasn't trying to push him anymore. He had no desire to run great distances or push himself until his lungs burned and he became tired. He could pace and still burn off his excess energy. It made him happy. 

When he looked back and saw glimpses and shadows of punching, kicking, fighting- they...didn't sit well with him. Didn't fit right. A wrong puzzle piece. Why would he do that? He didn't have to be a person here. Didn't need to be anyone's but his Masters.

He sits back down after pacing and curls up, waiting dutifully for his Master. 

He breathed out again feeling a slow hum of the familiar magic surround him, making him sleepy. That was okay. He could doze. He would be here. Waiting. All he needed to be was his Masters.

All he needed to be was his Masters.

His Master needed him to be here and healthy and so here he would be. Because his Master *needed* him (his soul, his speed)- just like he needs his Master. 

He was sinking. He soft darkness pulling his mind, heart, and soul downdowndown whispering sweet things into his ears about being obedient for his Master.

The fire crackles and warmth envelopes him- signalling that his Master has come into his room. He smiles when he feels his Master lay next to him, pulling him close. Probably *needing* him again- his soul hums happily when his Master traces the collar and sends some of his love into him. 

He sleeps. And he sinks.

He's sinking.

And he loves every minute of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the shortness :/ my breaks ending :''''(


	7. One Month Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One Month after the Last Chapter

Robins heart pounded as his shoes hit the asphalt, he urged his body to go faster even as black spots entered his vision and his chest heaved. A **'BOOM'** sounded right next to him; unearthing a tree and making his already ringing ears worse. 

He desperately ran towards the bio ship with Artemis on his back; trying to out run the Witch and make it for their retreat. 

He makes it and Miss M quickly fires the ship into the air. 

All of them had seen better days.

They didn't even know Klarion was going to be there. They thought they were doing a simple mission for the league when the Witch Boy showed up.

They had _tried_ to hold their own against the witch but, as usual, he bested them. Like he had been doing ever since he confirmed that he took Wally. It had gotten to the point that the team was no longer allowed to face off with the Witch. Now only the big leagues could go toe-to-toe with him. And even they hadn't been doing well.

Dr. Fate was trying to find a spell to weaken the witchboy enough to take their speedster back but so far had come up empty time and time again. 

 

The speedforce was too strong when mixed with the chaos lord's magic. 

 

The only thing that he had come up with was to take Wally- his source of energy and power- away from (and find a way to keep him away from him) and convince him to drop the soul bond. 

Robin let his head fall back on his seat. 'Where are you Wally?' he wondered.

\---

"Pet." He called, propping the door to his pets chambers open. The redhead stirred, eyes opening up before smiling at his master. 

Klarion grins back and pats his leg; wanting his pet to follow him. He has things to do but also needs to top off his power. He sends some 'love' through the bond when his pet stands obediently. 

His pet follows behind him into his study faithfully, earning a rub behind the ears like his Teekal adores so much. As he reads, Teekal dozes across his shoulders, his familiar's content purr reminding his soul that it was connected to this plane and his second pet cuddling close to him giving an unnatural warmth while restoring his power. Klarion sends an update to Savage and Luther about his most recent missions and sighs contently; both of his pets were exquisite and useful- he worked hard to get to this level of luxury. 

And he'd be damned before he let the old bucket head take it away from him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Klarion has basically been unstoppable since he soul bonded with Wally if you couldn't tell and for this whole month has been doing A LOT of missions for the light because he knows no one can stop him. Like at LEAST a mission a day :)


	8. The Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a reminder not a non-con fic however theres a part where Wally sleeps in Klarions bed. He's not _sleeping with_ him. Klarion mostly makes Wally sleep in his room by himself except for when he needs power and will sleep in his room with him or when he feels Wally deserves a 'treat' (i.e. he doesn't want Wally to stop loving him/being under his control) and will let Wally sleep with/cuddle him in his bed.

Savage knew that the Witchboy had stolen one of the leagues precious sidekicks and had done something involving black magic to become stronger. He just didn't know what exactly. 

To be honest he didn't care.

The light had never been stronger and it was all thanks to the speedster childs involvement. He DID care that the Justice League was breathing down their necks like never before.

He reads through his fellow immortals report before sending a message back, demanding a Light Meeting in order to talk about their futures and what to do with the League. The magician responds back with confirmation and Queen Bee offers a meeting place-- one of her spacious rooms in her abode. 

Luthor confirms that he will make it- and Vandal can practically _hear_ the boredom in his writing.

Savage can't help but roll his eyes at the dramatic nature of the other man; hoping he can contain himself during their meeting.

\---

"Pet." Master says, getting his attention.

He looks up from his meal and blinks, wondering what his Master wanted. Usually he was gone by now. 

"We're taking a trip, love." he says striding over and handing him some moccasin like shoes and giving him some lighter clothes- that has some more red. He puts them on obediently and waits as Masters eyes scan his form, deciding to change the shirt into a v-neck -- to allow for the soul mark to show. 

His Master grins at him and he feels his Masters pride seep into his soul, before he holds his hand out for him to take.

He takes the offered hand with a beam of his own, before him, his Master and Teekal (whose on their Masters shoulders) teleport into another place entirely. 

His Master drops his hand and indicates for him to follow so he follows his Master through the unfamiliar building. He stops in front of a set of double doors before throwing them open with a flick of his wrist.

There are people in the room sitting on couches that are facing each other, familiar people- the first people he's seen since his Master took him. It makes him nervous. He's only had to be his Masters- not anything more- and other people could end that. 

And the familiar part. 

The make...something...stir inside of him. They bring feelings of unease and unsettle him. He doesn't...did he know them? 

There was one woman and four men (not including his Master) and a... brain? The woman has dark skin and wears a crown on her head. She looks at him with surprise. One of the men has many scars on his face and looks at his Master with annoyance. Another one of the men wears green and has black and gray hair. He has no expressions on his face. There is a bald man who has a smile on his face. His smile makes the uneasy feeling churn harder in his gut. The last- man?- has a helmet like thing on his head, with red eyes. He can't see his face. And then there is the brain. It is a brain in some kind of black and purple pod, with a skull on it. 

His Master leads him other before sitting down on an empty space on the couch, telling him through the soul bond to 'relax, and sit on the floor. At my feet pet'.

He likes this instruction. Its something that he knows. He knows how to be a good pet and sit at his Masters feet. He knows this. 

He follows the order and stares at the ground instead of the people around him. His Master sends him some calming feelings through the soul bond and tells him 'your only job, pet, is to be by my side' and he immediately lets everything around him fade away. 

Its not his place to question the people around him. Its not his place to be anything more.

He likes his place. 

Everything falls away around him and he does not hear any of the words said to his Master- only sounds. He stares at the ground and focuses on the way his Master scraps his nails over his head and hair after a while, it grounds him. Anchors him. 

-

What feels like only a moment later his Master is calling him to rise and he blinks. Looking around again. 

Huh. 

The man in green, the brain, and the man in the helmet have left. Leaving only the woman, the bald man, and the one with scars. He follows his Master out of the room and into the hallway, until his Master teleports him and Teekal back home. 

Klarion presses his lips to his forehead and he feels his Masters love flood into his soul making his knees feel weak. He looks around and finds himself in his Masters room making him beam with excitement. 

His Master must feel his excitement because he laughs and rubs behind his ears again. 

"Yes my pet. You have definitely earned a sleep in my bed. You need so well today my pet." He leads them over to his bed, changing them into sleepwear with his magic and laying them down on the bed with Wally on his right and Teekal curled up on his left. 

Wally curls into his Masters side, listening to his heart beat and letting it lull him to sleep.

\---

"I thought you said Klarion was coming Vandal." Drawled Ra's boredly. 

"It's only been five minutes Ra's." Chastised Queen Bee silkily, smiling at him like he was nothing but prey. Causing Ra's to snort quietly.

He opened his mouth to retort before the doors practically slammed open. 

Vandal nearly rolled his eyes. 'Perfect' he thought. 'I have _two_ drama queens to worry about. Three if you count the actual Queen.'

A frown grew onto his face when he sees a child- teen really- boy behind the Witchboy. Who is smiling broadly and proudly. 

The boys eyes flickered to all of the members faces but said and did nothing. 

He was a redhead, with green eyes and wearing Klarions colors. Along with a collar.

**Kid Flash.**

A _hero._

Vandal was practically seething.

He thought the immortal had _killed_ the child. For power or something.

How dare Klarion bring a sidekick into the lights meeting? Was he seriously that stupid?

Klarion grinned at everyone before taking a empty seat, his 'pet' sitting on the floor in front of his feet obediently. Saying and doing nothing except look at the floor with semi blank eyes. 

"Klarion...are you absolutely idiotic?" Vandal seethes, much to the amusement of Luthor...the bastard.

Klarion smirks while his mangy cat throws him something akin to a glare. "I imagine that this meeting has been called because of my recent power growth? Well," he pets the top of the childs hair, who leans into him slightly. "here's the reason." He grins again.

"What have you done to the _poor_ dear?" Queen Bee says, voice exuding false sympathy.

"Locked him in a dark cage until he learned to obey me. Then I manipulated the child into giving his soul to me. The collar is a spell that lets me control what emotions and thoughts get sent to him- so he's convinced that I _love_ him."

Vandal watches the child carefully. He has no reaction.

"I'm sure you've noticed that its the speedster child that I've stolen?" He smirks again. "Well-- *that* is where my powers coming from. The child's- as well as all the speedsters- speed comes from something called the speedforce. Its an infinite power source. Something beyond both science and magic. And with a soul bond its power feeds into mine."

"Now," he continues with a grin, "Shall we?" He asks.

Luthor snorts again and speaks before Vandal can-- "And what will you do Klarion if, hypothetically, the child leaves you? What if he tells his mentor about all he's heard in our meeting today? That's...quite the gamble." 

Klarion rolls his eyes. "I sincerely doubt he will leave, but you're right, sidekicks and heroes in general have a way of...foiling the best of plans. **IF** he escapes I'll take care of it. Don't worry about this meeting though; he's not paying attention to us right now. He's... _trained_ to respond to my voice and my voice alone. Just do not refer to him as his superhero name or even his real name and all will be good."

The brain speaks for the first time. "Child. You. With the red hair. Young one."

The child does nothing. 

Black Manta reaches forward and snaps his fingers in front of the teens face.

Again he does nothing. Showing to outside emotion.

Vandal raises an eyebrow before Queen Bee shrugs her shoulders and says, "Might as well make up for lost time. Vandal? I believe you wished to talk about the Justice Leagues recent involvement?" 

And just like that the Light began plotting.

 

After their meeting Ra's, The Brain and Black Manta leave first before Klarion calls to his 'pet'. 

The teen startles, eyes coming back into focus before rising to stand in front of Klarion, who leaves with one last grin-- his pet following in devotedly. 

The three teleport away, leaving Vandal, Luthor and Queen Bee behind.

"I was sure that he killed the child. Not dolled him up like a spoiled animal." Luthor said dryly.

"Me too." Queen Bee agrees.

Everyone had thought that when Klarion said 'I'm taking one of the sidekicks for a spell' something along the lines of 'human sacrifice' was happening. Not this. It made the Justice League's touchiness make more sense. 

It, admittedly, made everything more complicated. But Vandal had to admit- the Lights power right now was the greatest it had ever been. 

 

Let's just hope Klarions pet is as loyal as he says it is, shall we?


	9. A Lost Battle

Klarion grinned as he easily phased through the high tech vault carrying a lot of Wayne Enterprise's aka _Bruce Wayne's_ precious money. One of the bloodied guards outside groaned and he snickered as he threw an enchantment to crush him, giving a mock 'grossed out' expression to the camera as the mans gore went everywhere. 

He hoped the Bat _appreciated_ that. 

As he begins swiping the crisp cash from the vault a powerful force struck him and made him gasp and stumble forward. 

He growls and turns finding Nabu standing before him, challenging him. He sighs, "Nabu. Have we not done this song and dance? Keep your pride and stop fighting me. You are no match anymore and you know it."

"Perhaps." The Lord of Order replied cryptically. 

Klarion opens his hand, intent to blast the Lord out of his way and continue his errand for Luthor. Just as his magic forms, what feels like hundreds of pounds of *fairy dust* is dumped over his head. _Fairy dust._ Are you fucking **kidding** me? This gold and sparkly shit will take forever to get off of him.

He looks at Nabu, eyes glowing red with rage.

He tries to fire a hex at the other magician but its notably less powerful than it should be.

He's livid when he remembers that fairy dust dampens magic.

There's a *CRAAACK* and he feels his jaw dislocate when a fist barrels into the side of his face at the speed of sound.

Stars explode behind his eyes when his temple collides with the metal of the vault and the Flash stands over him, anger and fear rolling off him in waves. He sneers around a mouth full of blood, "Hello Barry Allen. Or is it ~ _Uncle Barry_."

The mans breathing picked up and he drove another speed punch into his head. And they keep coming, breaking his nose and cracking his ribs. Superman pulls the Flash off of him and he tips his head back and laughs, ignoring the taste of iron in his mouth.

"That was impressive ~ _Uncle Barry_ , I almost believed you had it in you. *Almost*."

Superman frowns and cuffs him-- cuffs him! "Do not mess around Witchboy," says the Boy Scout, "Give it up. You've lost. Give us back Kid Flash and we will let you go."

Klarion laughs until tears prick the corner of his eyes and his stomach hurts. He begins mending his wounds- it will be costly with the cursed fairy dust on him, but it does not matter. A simple nap with his darling pet and his power will return ten fold. 

His bones mend before Nabu, Big Blue, and Flashes eyes, blood cleaning away until he was as perfect as before (if a bit tired). 

"Let me put this in a way you'll all understand. The child is **mine** now. And there's Nothing you can do to get him back. Even if you curse and banish me and wrench my _pet_ from my grasp, he will never stop being my property for as long as he lives. And even without his power I'm STILL more powerful than any of you could ever dream. And I will *always* be more powerful than you Nabu. With or without MY speedster."

The cuffs fall uselessly to the ground and he teleports away before the fastest man alive could even *blink*.

\---

He stumbles into his pets room, nose bleeding as his magic collapses.

His pets eyes widen at the sight of him but he obediently stays put because Klarion has not called to him. Klarion can't help but crack a smile at how _good_ his pet was. 

He walks over and lays his sore self onto his pets bed, sighing in exhaustion. Now that he was in reach his pets hands lightly grasp his face, murmuring a small and unsure, "What do you need Master?" 

Klarion smiles and threads his fingers through his pets hair- Teekal coming in to offer her own concern. "Nothing my pets. I just need you close."

Wally nods and hugs him close while Teekal purrs on his chest. He can feel the encroaching fairy dust chipping away at his magic but not nearly as much as it was in Wayne's vault. His pets soul twists in his own, washing away the weakness like water does to muck. Not only does his own magic replenish, but his pets pure soul smooths away Fates meddling, his skin burning the fairy dust away and rejuvenating his stamina.

He hums, eyes closing while holding Wally close, tangling his feelings into his pets; making his redhead shiver at the intertwining of their souls. 

The soul mark on his pets body shining brightly as they become- momentarily- one.

After he is better than before he leaves his pet in his own bedroom- a treat for being so _loyal_ even when worried about his Master- and teleporting to Luthor's, to discuss his failed mission and talk about the future.

 

A deep and powerful rage courses through him when he thinks about how **close** Fate was too beating him. That rust bucket and idiotic leaguers had better get it through their thick heads that Wally was his and his **alone**.

 

Maybe.

Just maybe. 

It was time to show them.

\---

"You fail your mission and now you're asking me for help?" Lex drawls, raising an eyebrow at the Witch lounging across from him. 

The Witch rolls his eyes. "I've already explained to you why I failed Luthor. Fairy dust? Yes its an actual thing and no its not as funny as the name suggests. Plus I've already promised to get you your money."

Klarion continues, "And I'm proposing that we break the leagues spirits. Many of the members are already emotionally comprised, and those who aren't are on their way. I just need to be *sure* that my pet can handle it. Thats where you come in." 

"You want me to try and undo all of your hard work? Try and turn him into a hero again?" he rolls the idea around in his head. "Can I...hurt him?"

"Yes. Just nothing lasting and I will have to pretend to be mad at you for it. Pretend like I had 'no idea' that you were hurting him. So that way it reaffirms in his mind that I _love_ him."

"Hmmmm. Get my money and I will."

"Done."

\---

Luthor finds his way through the twisting hallways until he finds Kid Flashes room. 

He strides in, finding the teenager pacing the room with superspeed. The teen stops short and looks at him with apprehensive curiosity. He looks around for his 'Master' but when he can't find him fear flickers across his face.

The once (overly) confident hero now looked like he wanted to collapse in on him self but he doesn't move. Luthor hums and walks forward. He keeps walking forward while the child backs up until he hits the wall, shrinking down when Luthor towers over him.

He's terrified and Luthor decides that its a good look on the boy.

"Kid Flash? That is your name right?"

The boy blinks, audibly gulping.

There's a glimmer of remembrance in his gaze but other than that he does nothing. His eyes flicker down to the floor, seemingly determined not to speak to him. Well. That would never do would it?

He backhands the boy, hard enough to bruise shouting- "I ASKED YOU A QUESTION WALLACE."- and he falls to the ground pathetically. He'll have to ask, in detail, what Klarion did to the boy. He remembers the teen as (annoyingly) bold, fearless, and surprisingly powerful. Now he was nothing.

He grips the child by the collar and yanks him up and slams him into the wall. 

He child whimpers but still doesn't speak. 

He yells at Kid Flash, getting to the point that he was actively trying to convert him back into who he once was. Reminding him of everything that he knew about the childs past, his family, and of his independence. But through it all the child didn't speak at all. Just cried pitifully. 

He punches the child in the ribs again and finally the child mewls out a small, "Master..."

Thats when Klarion storms in.

And while Luthor knew that the immortal was **immensely** pleased with himself for breaking the teen so well that not even Luthor could trigger him into relapsing. However right now he looked the perfect picture of rage. He storms right over to Luthor and grabs him by the arm and shoves him out the door, letting it slam behind him. 

He teleports them to Luthor's flat and drops his performance. Gesturing to the stacks of cash that he stole from Wanynie. 

He grins. "Thank you for your help Luthor. If you'll excuse me, I have to reassure my pet that I am there for him."

Luthor smirks at the spot where Klarion teleported away.

He holds his phone to his ear. 

"Good evening Mr. Wayne."

"Luthor." Brucie seethes calmly on the other end.

"I think I _might_ know a secret that you _really_ want to know."

"I want nothing from you except for my money that you-"

"Oh you'll want to listen. And you'll want to cooperate Mr. Wayne."

"I want _nothing_ from you Luthor."

 

"I know the location of the Flashes precious sidekick."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay cliffhanger ur welcome ;)
> 
> will luthor betray klarion? whats klarions plan? 
> 
> find out next time ;) ;) <3 <3


	10. Freedom; but at what price?

Barry Allen and Bruce Wayne burst into Luthor's Penthouse in civvies out of breath and out of patience. Them being in civvies was part of the... _request_ that Luthor specified when he called Bruce. Superman and Wonder Woman were outside. Prepared to assist. 

Luthor looked thoroughly amused to see them, his brown eyes positively gleeful as he looked the perfect picture of relaxed and easy. 

He tilted his head ever so slightly, "What ever is the rush?" 

Bruce swallows back his angry words-- knowing that Luthor held all the control right now. Barry on the other hand, did not have such worries. "Where the fuck is my so-nephew Luthor?!" 

Luthor rolls his eyes, and seems bored with the power play game already. Good. Luthor may be insufferable, but Bruce could always count on his sort attention span to make him more bearable. 

"No patience Mr. Allen. How rude. Perhaps I should just call security hmm?" 

Bruce thinks Barry is going to storm over to Luthor and nearly grabs the mans arm, but Barry seems to have gotten the hint to calm down and play nice. For now.

"Good. Now that you're behaving well. He's resting. Kidnapping him from Witchboys isn't **easy** you know. Oh wait. You do know."

The bored man makes a vague hand gesture towards the corner. 

 

And there's Wally.

Barry feels the breath escape his lungs at the first sight of his nephew he's seen in months.

He's sleeping soundly on a cot in the corner with his back to them. He's wearing a black and red shirt and pants, and is curled up into a ball. He can't see his face but it doesn't matter.

Every cell in his body is buzzing to rush towards his nephew and scoop him up and make sure he's okay but Bruce's hand on his arm is reminding him of the business man in the room. The one who 'rescued' his nephew. And is now the only one who can give Wally to him.

He tears his eyes away from the sleeping redhead and looks at Luthor.

He still feels a weight on his chest, but now its lighter. He's right there.

_He's right there._

Barry could dash to him and speed him away before Luthor even blinked.

But he knows better.

He knows Luthor has _done_ something. To get Wally. To keep Klarion away. To keep the League away. And Barry's not going to risk his nephew. 

A splash of hope lets him breath easier than he has in months.

Luthor wipes away an imaginary tear, "How endearing. I do _love_ happy reunions."

"What do you want Luthor." Bruce states more than asks.

"What on earth makes you think I want something?" Luthor smiles like a predator. 

"Don't waste our time." Bruce fires back, while Barry wisely holds his tongue. He doesn't know what he'll say if he opens his mouth; but it probably won't be good.

"And what if I say I want nothing? Hmm? What then?"

"Nothing?" Bruce scoffs dubiously. "We can just walk over there and take Kid Flash and leave."

"The Justice League has been a thorn in the Lights side ever since the brat was stolen, when you have him back you'll stop being such menaces."

Barry had **strong** words to say regarding THEM being the menaces. But his eyes flicker back to Wally.

Luthor sighs. "Take him and leave before I change my mind. And believe me, you _don't_ want Klarion to find his pet in the same room as you two." 

"Pet?" Barry hisses before he can stop himself. Luthor raises an eyebrow and a smirk tugs on his lips. 

Barry swallows his words begrudgingly and speeds over to Wally. He scoops him into his arms but doesn't give Luthor the satisfaction of seeing him fret over his nephew. 

The man pouts like his favorite show was cancelled but still waves his hand towards the door. 

Its almost too good to be true. 

He takes off when he's outside of the building. He expects someone to stop him, to fight him, to try and take his nephew away from him again. But he runs all the way into the Hall of Justice and into the Zeta tubes without so much as a distraction. 

He's in the Watchtower in the time it took for Bruce to step out of Luthor's penthouse. 

While the heroes around him leap into action (preparing a space in the sick bay, preparing to call _everyone_ , getting ready to protect him) Barry lets time slow down around him as he looks at his nephew properly for the first time in months.

He was unharmed, creating mixed feelings. He didn't want his nephew to be hurt-- but physically unharmed kidnapped victims never meant anything good. He was still sleeping soundly despite being jostled, making Barry wonder if he was drugged. Eyes closed peacefully and breath going in and out evenly. His hair was longer but clean. 

Barry's eyes zeroed in on a wide band of leather around his neck.

Barry's jaw dropped in shock. 

A black and red leather collar sat loosely around Wally's neck with the front reading 'Klarion's' in cursive. 

Barry slips out of relative time as Doctor Midnight comes forward.

"How bad is he?" He asks, breathless. Probably prepared for surgeries or something else super serious. 

The doctors eyes scan over his nephews body and looks back up at him with concern. He hesitates, "Will he need in the hospital at all Flash?"

"I'd like to get him checked out." Barry admits. 

The Doctor nods. "Follow me."

He leads them into a private room, with less white so as to not freak out the teen. Barry lays Wally down onto the bed, taking in his outfit. Its reminiscent of Klarion and it makes Barry's blood boil. The teen moves in his sleep but doesn't wake up, just curls up a bit. Doctor Midnight carefully divests him of his clothes, checking him over before pulling his heavy limbs into a hospital-like outfit. Basically a hospital gown but with pants because nobody likes being that exposed. 

Wally doesn't stir and Dr. Midnight confirms with a blood test that Luthor gave him something. And that it should fade in an hour.

The doctor frowns while pulling Wally's arm into the shirt.

"Whats...?"

Barry leans over, catching what the Doctor was looking at. It was a mark on his shoulder. It was darker than his pale skin but not unnaturally so. It looked like a birth mark. Except for the fact that it was in a perfect star. Barry frowns as the Doctor does the same, rubbing on it as if to see if it could be washed off. Wally didn't react to the Doctor poking and prodding at it so it wasn't a bruise.

"We'll ask Fate when he gets here." Midnight assured.

Barry nods absent mindedly. 

Fate. 

_"Klarion was not lying. It seems as if you're nephew has joined Klarion."_

_"He would NEVER-- how dare you even suggest something like that?!" Conner shouted at Dr. Fate._

_"I'm not saying he did it willingly." Said the magician surprisingly scathing. "He could have been tortured into obedience, brainwashed, memory wiped, or-"_

_"But what was Klarion talking about?" Interrupted Artemis looking a little green. "Why was he so powerful."_

_"A soul bond is meant for those who wish to become one- usually with a partner. They share power. Wallace had power that the Witchboy wanted so he took him. Wallace-- for **whatever** reason-- has given Klarion his soul and therefore his power."_

_"Stockholm syndrome." Robin whispered, looking dazed._

Barry comes back to the present and looks down at his nephew. He looks at the collar around his neck, his fingers trace it but it doesn't have have a seam let alone a clip.

_"Thats- thats a lie." Artemis had tried to say defiantly at the temple battle._

_"Is it? It didn't sound like a lie when he let himself be collared by me. Or when he *begged* me to stay with him. Or when he took a magical oath to be mine."_

He hugs his nephew close. Please, please, please be okay.

_"While that explains why Klarion took Kid Flash, it doesn't really explain why hes so powerful." Said Batman, placing a calming hand on his son. "Why not kidnap someone else? Someone more powerful?"_

_"He mentioned something called the 'speedforce'." Offered Kaldur'ahm._

_"Jay and Max Mercury have mentioned the speedforce before." Barry admits. "Purely a theory. They think its where speedsters get their speed and why the wind doesn't, you know, rip through us. Johnny Quick thinks they're crazy hippies."_

_"And what about you?" Asks Batman._

_"I don't think its impossible. We have to get out speed from somewhere. But the idea of some invisible force giving us powers always seemed a little to...sci-fi for me."_

_"Its real." Fate says. "And it explains Klarions interest of Kid Flash perfectly. If he had stolen say, Superboy or Superman. Their power would only last as long as they were strong. Temporary. When they reached exhaustion, so would Klarion. If Klarions feeding on something **beyond** this dimension. On something **beyond** the physical then his powers infinite. No matter how tired Wallace is."_

_"How do we stop him." Barry whispers._

_Fate chooses his next words carefully. "I do not know...yet. It will be difficult without Wallace here. Do not worry-- your nephew and friend is not hurt. Klarion needs him healthy and more importantly- willing for the soul bond."_

Barry looks at the sleeping boys face as he shifts in his sleep again.

We'll pull through this Wally. We'll get through it together.

\---

"They have him."

"Good; its time the Justice League learned who he really belongs to."


	11. Welcome to The Watchtower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super short again! SORRY

Slowly but surely Wally stirred from his slumber. He blinked back to life, yawning widely swaying slightly from exhaustion. His sleepy green eyes looked down at his clothes and he frowned in confusion. 

He looked up and his eyes caught Barry's. Barry searched his eyes, wanting him to recognize him or _something_. 

Something did happen. 

Wally's mind seemed to catch up to what was going on and his eyes widened in fear. 

He looked around the room and backed up into the headboard trembling under Barry's heartbroken gaze.

"Wally." He began. "Wally It's _me_. I'm your Uncle." 

Wally doesn't do anything except stare at him fearfully. 

He reaches forward and Wally shuts his eyes; tears beginning to spill down his cheeks. Barry takes his hand back and hopes that its enough to calm him down. He doesn't though and Barry timidly moves forward. He sits down next to his nephew and hesitantly wraps his arm around the teens shaking shoulders. 

The redhead cries a little harder and even more fearful if that was possible. 

Dr. Fate and Batman walk into the sight and Batman frowns. "Whats wrong."

"He saw me and started crying." He hesitates. "I don't think he knows where he is."

"Kid Flash?" Batman asks when Wallys shuddering stops.

He doesn't look up and Barry wonders if he fell back asleep. But when he lifts his head gently his nephews eyes are open, red rimmed, and still afraid.

"Wallace." Dr. Fate tries. 

There's no response. 

Dr. Fate stops trying and simply walks forward anyway.

Wally shrinks back and his eyes dart around nervously. 

Fate didn't care that Wally was obviously afraid of him and stalks forward and roughly grabs him by the shoulder; ignoring his whimper of fear. 

"Fate. Maybe be more gentle-"

Barry was cut off by Dr. Fates golden magic slamming into the odd star shaped mark and Wally's howl of pain and fear.

Barry lurched forward instinctively to save his nephew but Fate knocked him back and continued until Wally slumped forward unconscious with tear stained cheeks. 

Barry cursed at Fate with creative words and while Fate didn't have any outwards emotions he imagined he was sneering at him. 

"I needed to know how powerful it was Allen."

He's seething. "Did you have to do it that...hard? You couldn't have waited until he felt he was safe?! HE'S NEVER GOING TO TRUST US NOW!" 

Batman places a hand on his shoulder to calm him. "Flash has a point Fate."

"Hes never going to trust us I Klarion doesn't relinquish his hold on the boys soul either." Fate says evenly.

Barry has to take deep breaths in order to stop seeing red for a moment before just blowing hot air through his nose. "Alright. How powerful is the spell Fate?"

"We were right in assuming that Wally is a barley willing participant... however I didn't expect it at this extent." He pauses. "He's Klarions 'pet' and he genuinely _enjoys_ ever minute of it. He truly believes Klarion loves him and because of this he's more than loyal to him."

"Do you know what happened to him?" Barry asks.

Fate shakes his head. "No, I couldn't tell the specifics."

"Is there anything obstructing his memory?" Bruce asks, a small frown appearing.

"...Almost. Klarion hasn't _wiped_ his memory or taken the memories of you all _away_. But there IS something magical there. It's...almost like looking through a dirty window. The memories are still there...he just isn't focusing on them."

Bruce blows an aggravated breath out before looking back on the sleeping teen. 

"Barry. Stay here, I'll call Dinah and you two can begin trying to get Wally to calm down. Fate; work on removing the memory block and keeping Klarion away. We can't remove the actual soul bond because Wally's consented but we can help."

**_"I'm going to call his team."_ **

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thinking of doing teams pov next or maybe wallys :)


	12. "Hello; my name is pet"

Wally went from sobbing fearfully to ignoring everyone and being silent. He wouldn't look anyone in the eyes or answer any questions. He'd flinch when someone tried to touch him and only ate when everyone left the room. 

No matter how hard he tried, Barry couldn't get him to respond positively. He tried to talk softly; about Iris, and Central, and the Rogues, but he did nothing. He was still a _willing soul_.

Barry couldn't suppress a shudder at that thought-- or at the collar around his nephews neck. He always felt a cold weight in his stomach when he was reminded that (in Magic speak) his nephew/son **belonged** to the witchboy. The 1000-probably-more-year-old magician **_owned_** him like a treasured pet. That he manipulated his nephew into _giving_ him part of his soul; all for the power inside of him. 

If Barry ever regretted just sharing the formula that gave him his speed with a ten year old; now would be one of those times. No. It WAS one of those times.

Batman and Black Canary strode into the room, with Canary making a small movement with her head- indicating for him to leave.

He raises from his seat by his sons bed and leaves the room, trying not to break down.

He takes his second usual place behind the one-way glass. 

Batman tries once again to get Wally to talk to him. Asking him specific questions like, "Do you know how long you've been gone?" "Do you remember how you were taken in the first place?" or more vague and broad questions like, "What do you remember about your life before capture?" "Do you know who Barry Allen is?". 

Barry's most hated moment was when Batman asked, "Do you know _who you are_?" and all he got in return was Wally's blank stare. 

Barry couldn't stop the small sob that escaped him at that. Because he doesn't know. _He doesn't know who he is._

Black Canary and Batman leave when they realize that they weren't getting anything out of Wally. Wally watches them leave with his tired and bleak green eyes.

Dinah places a hand on Barry's back, trying to comfort him. Barry lets her for a moment before leveling a stare at Batman. 

"Where's Fate?"

\---

Dick pounded into the punching bag relentlessly; feeling sweat sting his eyes and his knuckles bleed for the fifth time that night. The only thing running through his head was: _He's gone. He's gone. He's gone._

He's catching his breath and licking his chapped lips when the sound of running feet come towards him. He looks up to see Artemis-- in nothing but sweats and a tank top and a messy bun-- running towards him breathlessly. 

"Rob! Batman's called!" she skids to a stop in front of him. She grips his shoulders so hard her nails leave little crescent moon indents in his skin and shakes him like he's supposed to know whats going on. "They've _found_ him. He's in the Watchtower **right now**."

His lungs feel tight and his knees feel weak. His thoughts swim as he thinks about Wally. Just _Wally_. His red hair and shining green eyes and hundreds of freckles on his smooth pale skin. Would his eyes still be bright? Would he be okay? How was he? Was he hurt? He sucked in a breath and his head spun; is he really _Klarion's_? Artemis's grip on him becomes an anchor and he desperately comes back to reality. Artemis's grey eyes level with him and she pulls him towards the zeta.

Kaldur comes crashing in behind them, so unlike his usual calm nature. Roy was right behind him, in civvies mostly besides the hastily thrown on mask. Both of them were flushed red (Roy being much more noticeable of course) and Kaldur was rushing to cover his neck with his jacket. 

"Conner told us that Wally was found." Kaldur said breaking the silence. 

Conner came in last pulling M'gann out of the kitchen (who was covered in flour). He was blushing bright red and looked slightly confused like he usually did when someone on his team did something he didn't understand.

Robin couldn't help but grin at the sight; about to speak before Hal Jordan beamed down to them.

"Guess which _totally awesome_ leaguer just gained (limited) access for all of you to visit Wally?"

M'gann beams at Hal, "Thank you Green Lantern!"

Hal laughed. "Man I _wish_." M'gann and the rest of them frowned. Hal's shoulders were shaking like he was resisting the urge to crack up. "I _tried_ to get you guys access. But Big Blue said no." Conner stiffens. "So I'm here to bust you guys **in**." 

Dick laughs and comes forward, "Well what are we waiting for? Quick before someone takes away _your_ access for going rogue like this!"

They all file into the different zeta tubes before Hal punches in his entry codes.

One blinding blue moment later they were on _**The Watchtower**_.

\---

He's alone. And he's scared. He woke up in a new room with new clothes. Surrounded by people he didn't know. His Masters not here. 

The man in red _talked_ to him endlessly. A constant stream of words that made no sense. His Master wasn't here to tell him what to do. He was all alone. His skin prickled like there were tiny needles everywhere and the tug in his chest became painful. 

He needed his Master.

And what if his Master needed him? 

He remembered his Master stumbling in with blood on him and collapsing near him. What if his Master was hurt and needed his power? 

The tug in his chest that connected him to his Master grew stronger with every moment he was gone. It demanded that he be near him and he had no objections. 

When he first arrived his mind had taken in the sight of the man in red with confusion.

He brought _feelings_. He didn't know his name; and he had no memories of him. Why would he? There was only his Master. The man in red brought the same feelings of familiarity that the people in the room with Master did. The woman, the brain, the man in the helmet, the scarred man, the bald man(he shivers at the memory of him...), and the man in green. They had been new but _familiar_ at the same time. But his Master had him sit at his feet and he let everything around him fade away. It had been fine. His Master was there. 

And when the bald man had come in and _hurt_ him his Master had come to save him. 

But now he was alone and his Master wasn't here to tell him to ignore the people here. He didn't know what was okay. He knew he was only allowed to talk to his Master, but other than that he was floundering alone in his confusion.

So he kept quiet and hoped his Master would come and save him from all of this confusion.

When he first arrived a man in black and a man with a gold helmet had come in and the gold one had _hurt_ him. He hasn't been back since but when he thought of him the tug in his chest became painful and his fear grew.

The others didn't hurt him physically but they talked-- endlessly. 

They spoke english...a language that he knew because him and his Master would speak it to each other. But coming from these peoples mouths it became complicated and confusing.

They spun his mind around and their gibberish tried to pull _feelings_ up from his mind. When they spoke that feeling of old and familiar grew and the soul bond within him would protest.

He didn't understand their words but he already knew that he would never want to. 

His Master wouldn't want him to listen or to try and make sense of the feelings. He would listen to his Master as best as he could. 

And while he was terrified of the golden man; and could hardly handle the woman and the man in blacks confusing words- he _hated_ the man in red.

Because the others words may pierce his brain and spin him around...they could be ignored.

The man in red brought the most _feelings_ and had no problem with touching him. He was gentle and kind, like his Master. But every touch made the soul bond flare up inside him.

And when he would sleep...the man in red would infiltrate his dreams. 

Never solid, never memories (because that was crazy...there wasn't anything in his head before his Master, _of course_ ) but they were feelings that couldn't just be ignored. Sometimes in his dreams he **swore** he could  hear laughter from the man in red despite never hearing it before. When he dreamed he could taste blueberry pie. Smell...something. Grass? It was the only word that came to mind...even thought he had no idea what it meant. What was grass? He could see blurs passing by, to fast to catch; but he always woke up in a sweat, heart beating wildly and the urge to do more than pace thrumming just under his skin. It made his soul bond ache...and he felt selfish. _He_ didn't need this energy...his Master did! When he dreamed he could  feel the warmth of a hug.

But then he woke, alone and confused. 

He hated the man in red because he messed with his mind like no one else could. 

Anytime his blue eyes caught his he felt like a fly trapped in his web. 

He feels another harsh tug in his chest; urging him to find his Master. He curls up trying to ignore his churning thoughts, and trying to reassure himself that his Master will come for him.

\---

"Why doesn't he escape and come find you?" intoned Luthor.

Klarion tried not to roll his eyes at the narrow-minded mortal. "Becaaause. I've _trained_ him to be submissive. Doing things like ~escaping are things Kid Flash would do." He grins. "And Kid Flash is dead."

\---

"This way." Hal stage whispered, leading them all through the Watchtower. Robin seriously doubted that this counted as 'sneaking' around when they were traipsing through what looked like a main hallway.

He doesn't protest though because he feels like he's walking on air.

Wally.

He's here. He's alive.

-

As M'gann floating behind Conner and in front of Artemis she felt _happiness_ surrounding her for the first time since Wally was taken. Because while she never intentionally looked into her teammates minds, suppressing others emotions was something nearly beyond her control. So she could _feel_ others emotions around her all the time; she just didn't read into their specific thoughts. 

Ever since Wally was taken the only things around her were pain, fear, anger, and some confusion. It had been wrapped around her like a blanket, suffocating her being slowly but surely. 

But now that Wally was found, hope had sliced through the suffocation easily. She felt like she was breathing easier already.

 

As they neared (what must be) the private medbay however, some new emotions began to creep up on her, clinging to her and weighing her down like water. 

Fist she pinpointed the Flash, whose emotions were like whiplash-- much like Wallys. 

He was mostly mournful or sad. There was also regret, anger, confusion, and many shades in between. Second most prominent was straight up worry. It made nervousness flutter inside of her stomach.

Second and third were two more reserved people; Black Canary and Batman. They felt the same way as Flash, just not as... violently as he did. Batman had two new emotions than Flash; apprehension and disturbed. Like he had just thought of something disturbing and now had to think of how to break the news to someone else.

Black Canary felt insecure. Which was odd considering M'gann had never (ever) felt that from someone as confident as Dinah. 

 

Then there was this weak fourth thread that she felt. 

The persons thread was hard to focus on because they were in some kind of room that tried to block/deflect power. But she could pick up traces of this persons emotions. This person was filled with fear; so much so that M'gann felt her own heart beat faster just from their emotion. They were filled with an underlying panic too, like at any moment they could go off like some kind of time bomb. A false calm was veiling this panic; but only thinly. They were confused. Oh! The confusion! In fact-- M'gann could write books on this persons confusion alone. Their confusion led to some hostility, seeming to be focused on one person in particular. 

What was odd was that this persons confusion reminded somewhat of Conner's. The innocent kind. Like they were faced with something that **should** be easy to understand but couldn't be comprehended. But this persons was also different than Conner's because while Conner genuinely _didn't_ have an understanding of some things-- this person DID (seem to) have preexisting knowledge. Like all the puzzle pieces were there or the answer was on the tip of their tongue but seemed to be forcing themselves away from the answer. Which made them even more confused. 

She also felt this person was...broken. It was the only word that made sense. The emotions were jumbled and choppy, sometimes rushing forward then pulling back. 

Broken.

 

And it was that moment that M'gann understood who this thread belonged to. Wally. This was Wally. 

M'gann stopped short, Artemis stumbling into her with a "M'gann? Whats wrong?" But M'gann couldn't answer. She couldn't breath. Someone shook her shoulder but it did nothing to stop the black spots to dance in her vision.

Wally. _Wally._

She pushed aside whoever was holding her and flew faster, zipping through the unfamiliar halls with ease-- following Wallys thread farther and farther until she was right out side of the door.

She had to know. She had to see. 

She phases through the door; ignoring the calls to her and the feet pounding closer.

And there is Wally. Huddled up on the bed in the midst of a nightmare...or maybe its a dream? She can't breath, her skull is pounding and the emotions are rolling off him in eaves now that she's close. 

It's thick and heavy, dragging her down. 

She shakes herself and comes over calmly. She doesn't touch him because she doesn't know what he'll do but she does nudge him with her powers. He shakes awake and stares at her; his eyes are dull and they scare her. No. They _terrify_ her.

She feels his emotions crackles and shudder around her. Mind scrabbling to make sense of everything. She opens up her mind a little bit; so she can feel his emotions AND pick up some thoughts of his. Not prying, but finding a higher ground to work with. And now that shes done this and is close she can feel barriers inside of him and feels something chaotic deep within him.

Normally this wouldn't scare her; Wally was naturally chaotic. It's who he was...a speedster! But this was different. There was something wicked shaking up his mind, body, and soul-- warping him into something new.

Both had the tell-tale sign of magic; of chaos enthralling him. His mind was... dirty or murky. Unclear and intentionally made so. A powerful magician was needed to cut that out. 

And then there was this stronger source; in something that not even M'gann could sense-- his soul. Through his mind and emotions she could feel his turmoil over this feeling...Klarions mark. 

His _**Masters**_.

She shivered subconsciously at the pure unfiltered twisted adoration Wally had for the Lord of Chaos. She pushes into him mind, his usually stubborn mind letting her-- broken into too little of pieces to know what she was doing.

She pushes towards the confusion-- heart hurting at how he had **no** idea what had been happening the past few days. She pushes his thoughts of 'What Master wants' towards the back of his mind and urges him mentally to BE curious. Instead of pretending he wasn't.

She places her hands on his temples and ignore the people outside of the room. Wally's eyes widen and she smiles at him before her eyes glow, pushing and pulling his thoughts and emotions.

She doesn't want to forcibly change him-- no. That would do no good. She might make him talk or erase the memories of Klarion... but it would never be _real_. If she did that he would be just as broken as he was now- just in a different way- and it wouldn't even fix the spells binding his soul.

But she does help him out. Make the playing field _fair_. Give him a fighting chance and hope that he pulled himself through.

The people on the other side of the door were stopped and she hopes they don't interrupt. Wallys green eyes shut in tiredness as she pours her mind into his- cluttering up his head more than it already was. 

When she moved Klarions *Rules* from the forefront of his mind Wally started to struggle on the outside as well as the inside; trying to grasp onto the only calming thoughts he had. She places one hand on his chest, working with his subconscious to sync their bodies. She breathes deep and Wally mimics her, pulse slowing and heart calming. 

When she feels like she's pushed Klarion out of the forefront (but not erasing it) she starts to dig around looking for the analytical and plain nosy Wally that she knows. When she runs (and trust her, that hurt so much she almost thought that she ran into a real and physical wall) into the magical block she stumbles and wonders how she was going to fulfill her self appointed mission of leveling the playing field. 

She thinks of all the times she's been curious. And its been _a lot_ since coming to earth. She thinks of her own never ending and unbridled curiosity- about everything new and fascinating. From the way humans talked to the way they emoted, to their cultures, to their powers and social classes and entertainment and all of the different opinions- one never exactly like the other. Of how different earth is in general; the weather and ecosystems and wildlife. She thought about how she could spend millennia on this planet and there would always be something that makes her curious. 

She thinks of _Wally's_ curiosity with science. How he swore magic was just a science we didn't understand and looked tirelessly to figure magic out and put it in a system or pattern in his head. His need to break down and examine everything. How no matter how many times magic threw him for a loop he simply went back to the drawing board. 

She thought about his curiosity paired with his speed. About how Robin would mutter under his breath 'We really need to put a leash on him' when he would see something in the distance and simply speed over without a second thought. He went wherever the wind took him, without a destination in mind. 

She pulls back, Wallys face coming back into view now that she was no longer using her powers.

He was tired and confused, but his eyes looked clearer.

Her self appointed mission?

1) Put Klarions Rules (do not speak to anyone except your Master, do no look anyone except your Master in the eye, etc.) in the background so he could actually think for himself without those rules commanding his attention and twisting him into obedience. But DO NOT erase them.

\- Complete. 

2) Make him curious. Make him ~wonder about the familiarity instead of just trying to forget it. He was already perpetually confused- might as well encourage him to look into answers.

\- Complete.

She pulls back and looks at Wally, whose emotions are scatters and he tries to re orientate himself after her meddling. 

She smiles at him, tired, "Hello. My name is M'gann. Whats yours?"

 

He blinks at her before opening his mouth to talk for the first time. "Hello; My name is Pet."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so M'gann being a BAMF is because I read a fanfic by birdflashshipper (kateshines) (title: Strip Club of Justice) and her M'gann pulled a totally awesome trick that inspired me to give writing M'gann a try ^_^
> 
> Also, I think I have a rough idea in how this all is going to end so you anyone has requests or comments or ideas hit me up in the comments below...no promises but I'd love to hear from y'all !


	13. Questioning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bit of a filler chapter I'm afraid... but at least we're that much closer :) :) :) :)

_"Hello; my name is Pet."_

 

Barry sucked in a shocked breath as they watched M'gann and Wally from behind the glass. He was speaking. He was _speaking_. Miss Martian had gotten him to speak. He was excited. Progress!

But then...

What he said. 

His name. He thinks it's pet. He _doesn't know his own name_. His heart clenches at the thought but Dinah clutches his shoulder in a bruising grip; speaking lowly so Wally's team doesn't hear.

"He's speaking Barry. He can be saved."

He nods, in a trance. He turns towards Fate; "What did she do?"

Fate hums from behind the Helmet. "I think...I think she pushed away Klarion's hold somehow."

Batman and Canary look startled-- Barry probably does too, but he's not focusing the best right now-- they look at each other from the corners of their eyes. 

"...How?" Black Canary asks, sounding oddly hesitant.

"I do not know." Fate admits. 

"Does it matter?" Artemis pipes up from near the door. "She's helping him." she points out, indicating to where M'gann looks thrown off by the answer before asking him more questions- how he felt, if he was hungry, if he needed something.

"It matters," begins Batman's controlled voice, "because Miss Martian _should not_ be capable of something like this. Especially since this is a **magic** problem. Not a telepathic problem."

Artemis is shuffling her feet, Conner looks like he might be ready to attack anyone who says something snide about M'gann, Robin is intently watching M'gann and Wally in the hospital room, and Kaldur is reaching for Conner's hand. Barry frowns.

"What are you five even doing up here?"

The rest of them begin shuffling their feet too; even Robin who tears his eyes from the scene in front of him. A nervous sounding cough sounds from behind them. Barry turns around and suddenly everything starts to make a twisted kind of sense. Hal. Of course it's Hal. He sighs and hears Dinah next to him do the same.

Hal rubs the back of his neck and gives a half wave, "Sup?"

Barry pinches the brim of his nose, "Hal. Why? Just...Why?"

Hal goes on the defensive, "They deserve to see their friend! Also! Look! You can't even say it's not helping!" He makes a vague gesture towards M'gann and Wally-- whose giggling at whatever Miss Martian just said. And...Barry really can't argue with that logic. But Batman apparently can.

"What about protocol do you not understand? NO ONE's allowed to see Kid Flash except for Black Canary, Dr. Fate, Flash, and I. And you just let a bunch of children in?"

Hal looks a bit sheepish but presses on. (Never mock the bravery of lanterns...stupid to go against the Batman...but brave)

"You guys haven't done anything but make him cry. Look! Not even a few minutes of Miss Martian in there and he's smiling for the first time since rescue!"

"That doesn't excuse the fact that you don't know what could have happened. Yes Miss Martian seems to have made great progress, but what if she hadn't? He looks at his own Uncle with fear what made you think seeing his team would have been any different. Possibly worse."

Hal glares. "Well I wasn't just going to let them waltz right on in...Miss Martian totally went crazy in the hallway before flying away from our group. She shouldn't even know how to get to this room."

Everyone pauses.

Batman opens his mouth again before Miss Martian phases into the room; startling everyone except the Bat. They look towards Wally-- whose asleep in the now dark room. Miss Martian looks around the tense room timidly. 

She holds up a hand to give a small wave. "Sorry?" 

 

\---

"And thats it?" Fate presses again.

The green skinned girl nods again, yawning widely. She's been interrogated by Fate, Canary, Flash, and Batman for the past two hours about what she did to Wally. She was already exhausted from all the power that she used on Wally but now she was practically dead on her feet.

Fate and Batman look like their about to ask another question when the Flash lays a hand on his friends shoulder. "Hey. Lets let her get some rest. She looks tuckered out."

Batman doesn't look pleased but Black Canary's nodding and already leading her out of the room. "Just until J'onn gets back from Mars." she promises.

She's lead through some of the twisted hallways until they reach a rec room. Not homey like the one in their mountain-- no homemade blankets, hand picked movies, or friendly pictures-- but it was good. There was a ping pong and hockey table in the far corner of the room, vending machines, and a large couch facing a fancy tv. Her team was sitting on the large couch, nervously conversing.

When they see her Conner and Artemis nearly knock her over with the force that they hit her with to hug her.

Black Canary coughs slightly- "This is one of the more private rec rooms. Only used for those who are waiting for their friends to get out of surgery and things like that." she smirks lightly. "You five can stay in here until we decide what to do about you guy's breaking in." She leaves, letting the automatic doors slide shut behind her.

Kaldur turns towards M'gann. "What happened Miss Martian."

Robin nods. "Yeah. You phased into the room and the league just swept you away. Hal's the one that lead us here and told us not to worry about you."

Artemis nods, pressing closer, "We thought you were going to get in trouble."

M'gann nods, her friends and instant pick-me-up. "The league interrogated me about what happened with Wally."

The team looks interested and shuffle closer on the couch. "Sooo?" Artemis begins. Conner finishes with a blunt-- "What did you do?"

M'gann giggles as Kal and Robin look physically pained at the lack of tact. "I...helped. He was conflicted...because of what Klarion did to him. He had a whole bunch of 'Rules' that he had to follow, which is why he wasn't talking to anyone. I made Klarions Rules stop being the sole focus of his mind. And then I urged him to be curious." She frowned. "I think he has amnesia...he doesn't know what anything is and was afraid to be curious because of Klarion's rules."

She yawns again. "May I take a short nap? That use of my powers was very laborious and taxing."

The team looks slightly disappointed but they nod. M'gann stretches across Conner's chest with Kal on her other side. Robin was on the other side of Conner with Artemis cuddling with Robin on his other side. 

There was a gap. A missing piece in their cuddle fest. But- hopefully- he'd be here. Soon.

Soon.

\---

"Now?" Luthor asks, raising an eyebrow.

Klarions leer glitters like knives in the moonlight, "Soon."


	14. The End is Nigh

When J'onn reached The Watchtower, the league began to buzz around him like flies. But he caught the important things. Wallace. M'gann. Powers. Magic. Talking. He stitched together what happened quickly; phasing through the walls in order to talk to is niece. In his haste; he forgot to check the Watchtowers defenses. A mistake they would all pay for. 

\---

Klarion began his teleporting spell, laughing as his red magic soared above him in columns of power. It would be taxing but it would not matter soon.

He broke through the protective spells on the Watchtower, sending the heroes to the ground with a flick of his wrist. He moved and dodged and weaved in and out of blasts and punches thrown his way. Teekal became bigger and bite at people who didn't want to stay down. He cracks his knuckles; feeling the soul bond pulling him towards his Pet. The room was pulsing with Nabu's power but his power grew with every step towards his pet. He came up to his pets door and smirks he melts the door clear off it's hinges. His pet was sleeping soundly. Eyes closed as he curled up in on himself.

He comes over and sits on the edge of the bed; Teekal guarding the door. He brings his hand up and runs his head over the crazy mane of red-orange hair. He pet shifts closer before his eyes flutter open. His sleepy green eyes find his black ones and Klarion’s sends 'love' through their bond. 

His pet gasps and tears gather in his jade eyes as he leaps forward, arms thrown around his neck and burying his face into Klarion’s shoulder. Klarion feels his power leap and multiply greater; flaring up inside of him stronger than before. He hugs his pet close as their souls mingle together; soul bond breathing a sigh of relief now that they were so close. His pet's speedforce energy moved and shifted and surged until it was pouring into him, making his hands itch with the need to _do_ something.

"Let's go home my pet."

\---

Conner pushed against the red demon that was trying to break into the room, afraid that his friends would be hurt. 

Artemis was shouting something to M'gann about how the league was incompetent or something like that while firing a bomb into one of the other demons trying to melt the ventilation system. 

Conner punched the biggest one but it only seemed to deter the red monsters; and soon it merged back together, mixing with another one and becoming larger.

"We have to get out of here!" Robin said as one broke through the glass; they were being surrounded. Conner punches a hole in their ranks at the same time Kaldur knocks the rest to the side with his water. They run through the halls together- Robin and M'gann taking the rear, Kaldur and Artemis in the middle, and Conner leading. All of them trying to find the rest of the league...hopefully they were doing better than the rest.

M'gann suddenly gasped.

"You guys! This is Klarion's doing!"

They all caught each other's eyes at least once before changing course.

The red demons became stronger and stronger the closer they got to Wally's room; until they found themselves mostly stopped.

 _'M'gann, how will we convince Wally to stay?!'_ Robin said over the mindlink while trying to cut the demon in front of him.

 _'I...I don't know...I don't think I'll be able to convince him with Klarion so close.'_ she said sorrowfully while telekinetically pushing one of the demons away from Kaldur. 

Conner kicks one of the demons away only for one to swipe it's claws down his back, tearing open his shirt and his skin. He hisses before sending his assailant flying.

 _'Let's focus on how we're going to defeat Klarion.'_ he suggests, trying not to let the others know the fatigue he had. The magic around him made him feel weaker; dampening his kryptonian side.

 _'Miss M? Kaldur? Your guy's people have magic right?'_ Artemis asks, knee cracking against the ground as one of the demons hit her in the kidney. 

_'Not the kind you're thinking of...'_ Kaldur said, sounding out of breath as one of the demons pushed him on his back and knocked the air out of his lungs. He wheezed again as it continued pushing with intent of collapsing his rib cage and lungs. 

Conner knocks it off of him, stumbling as more and more formed out of nothing.

No. Not nothing.

Klarion.

They suddenly disappeared and M'gann let out a scream before hitting the ground with a thud.

Conner looks up ignoring the sting of sweat in his eyes as Klarion stood regal and imposing in front of them all; all of them tired and panting. Klarion's black eyes glared down at M'gann where she writhed on the ground; "So you're the one who taught Pet to _doubt_?"

He kicks her in the side once before letting the painful spell lift off of her; leaving her whimpering on the ground. Wally stood behind Klarion looking on with confusion in his green eyes. He looked from Klarion down to M'gann. 

His eyes flickered over all of them once before landing back onto Klarion- looking hurt and confused. 

Some of the red flames around Klarion seemed to buffer like an invisible wind hit it and Klarion turned around smoothly; smiling at Wally before petting him like a cat. Wally suddenly looked almost drugged; swaying slightly and green eyes hazy.

He shook his head, trying to clear it before sitting down obediently. No longer looking at any of them.

Klarion, now satisfied and power whirling around him, turns back towards the group. His hand catches around M'gann's throat, the rest of them helpless against the burning red chains around them.

"He's _**mine**_."

A red blur sped towards him, making him drop M'gann to the ground. "Ah yes. Uncle Barry. So nice of you to join us." Klarion says sounding mock happy.

He holds Barry in the air, every molecule in the Scarlet Speedsters body buzzing with the need to move. Klarion waves his hand and Flash is gone-- in his place is regular Barry Allen. Blonde hair and blue eyes free wearing jeans and a cardigan. The Flash looks shocked, trying to look around Klarion towards Wally, still sitting criss cross obediently on the floor like a tamed animal. Teekal laying across his shoulders; now small and sleeping. 

Klarion grins, stepping aside. "You want to see him?" He steps over and grips Wally's red hair lightly in his fist, pulling his head up-- making Barry suck in a breath. Wally's eyes are still glazed over like he can't focus on anything and has a dopey grin on his face. "Take a good long look. I don't mind." Klarion smirks before letting go of Wally, his head dropping down uselessly.

Klarion pouted, letting red smoke dance across his fingertips. "You know. It's almost sad. How much he _tried_. How hard he tried to resist me. How he pushed me away and tried oh so hard to escape. How he _swore_ that I wouldn't win. When he realized he couldn't escape his  fantasies changed from escaping to being rescued. He waited. He did. He chose his _loyalty_ over food, clothes, warmth, space to move..."

The chains burned...but not as bad as their eyes as tears gathered against their will.

"When he started to go _crazy_ he began begging for you all. Although...that may have also been the nightmares doing. He apologized to you all-- you in particular though Barry. Begged for your forgiveness when he realized he wasn't _good enough_ to be your sidekick. He broke. As do all mortals. Now his unending loyalty is mine."

Klarion sneered at all of them, leaning close to Barry. "I sense your protest. I know that you're shouting at me that 'it's not true!'."

Klarion drags a sharp fingernail down Barry's face, watching the blood drip down. "Face it. He begged me to take him. His soul is fueling the very magic killing you. That collar? He _wants_ it."

The Witch grins, materializes a sword- plain colors- before he hums, getting a downright devious look in his eyes. He moved over to Wally and threw up a shimmering wall. They could see Wally still but Conner had a sneaking suspicion that he couldn't see them. Klarion crouches so he's eye level with Wally, "Pet." He says gently. Making Barry and Artemis yell at him and Robin to urgently type faster; not looking happy at the holo watch in front of him. Kaldur's eyes were darting everywhere, trying to find something. Anything. M'gann looked unconscious on the ground.

Conner knew he couldn't do anything so he watched the scene in front of him with a heavy heart. More tears poured down his face.

Wally looked up at the light command smiling adoringly at the Witch in front of him. "Which one Pet?" He materializes a dagger to go along with the sword. "Dagger or sword?"

Wally's head tilts in confusion but he makes a gesture towards the dagger.

Klarion kisses Wally on the forehead making -most of them cry out with rage- before making Wally slump uselessly to the ground again. He lets the wall fall and strides forward with the dagger-- that Wally chose. 

Wally chose the dagger that would be used against his family and friends. Now wasn't that some dramatic irony? Klarion sniggers, morphing the dagger red blade like Wally's hair and green hilt like Wally's eyes. 

Barry chokes on a sob, gaze never leaving Wally's cloudy eyes, as Klarion steps forward.

~The world holds their breaths as Klarion sends the dagger sailing through the air~


	15. Evil will triumph over Good ((unhappy ending))

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> unhappy ending.

_~The world holds their breaths as Klarion sends the dagger sailing through the air~_

The dagger sunk into Barry’s chest easily, ripping a scream from the Flashes throat as red soaked through his dark blue cardigan. The Witch twisted the knife enthusiastically, watching the red grow. The chaos lord stepped back and watched as the man's healing tried to fix the damage, skin molding around the knife blade. Klarion stepped forward and tore the skin again. 

Conner and the team could do nothing but watch as one of the nicest members of the league and Wally’s father figure suffered. Conner looked towards Wally again… hoping that he would see and be hurt enough by Klarion to break the soul bond. Then they could fight. They could save him. 

But Wally didn’t do anything. 

_He was loyal._

Conner closed his eyes, not being able to watch the Flash choke on his breath and try to be quiet for them. So they wouldn’t be scared.

_**Too late.** _

The Flash couldn’t hold back his screams as the Witch began carving-- humming a tune mindlessly like he was doing the afternoon chores. 

The sound of running feet roused Conner and he dared to open his eyes, meeting Artemis’s watery ones. 

The rest of the founders charged into the room, gasping at the sight before them. 

Klarion laughed, letting the Flashes now limp body fall to the ground. His bloody heart in his hand, holding it up for everyone to see-- making Hawkwoman burst into tears and Robin throw up. Conner himself felt light headed.

Barry Allen lay on the floor in a puddle of his own flood; a hole in his chest-- and he was only about ten feet from his beloved nephew. 

The power behind this chaos.

Conner choked, burying his head into knees as opposed to watching the league fight. Klarion didn’t seem as interested in killing the rest of them. After all...this was all a _game_ to him. 

Batman was knocked out fairly quickly, distracted by Robins sobbing from. Looking as young as he was supposed to be. 

Robin sobbed harder when he went down, thinking himself alone all over again. 

Wonder Woman was hit with a red beam of magic, and began wildly yelling and sobbing, _begging_ her friends to ‘not _touch_ her’. She kicked frantically, begging to know why. Why were they doing this.

Artemis shook harder when she realized what was happening to her in her nightmares. 

Aquaman yelled as fire erupted over Kaldur, making his sidekick scream in pain. The fire went out, but not before it was a guarantee that he would be scared from it for life. When Kaldur passed out, the fire leapt to Aquaman next. Conner didn’t know if he was alive.

Hawkwoman was yanked forward until her knees crashed into the puddle of blood around Barry’s cold body. She screamed as Klarion’s magic forced her to plunge her hands into his chest. Just feeling how dead he was. She shook as she was forced to dig around in her best friends bloody chest and skin. 

Superman punched the ground, the whole Watchtower shaking-- Klarion’s hands merly glowed kryptonite green and carved the superman symbol into his chest. Insuring that it would scar.

Superman’s blue eyes flickered to Conner’s and there was so much remorse there that Conner swore he would forgive the kryptonian for everything if they got out of here.

Hal Jordan’s green lantern light flared once, twice. Then no more. His ring turned grey and his civvies replaced the corps outfit. The man had no more confidence and fell to his knees as he looked into Barry’s empty blue ones.

He hit the ground hard. Not getting up even when Klarion strode to him next, grin bloodthirsty as he decimated the league easily. 

He bent down eye level with Hal. “Your pseudo nephew wanted this.” he said simply, grinning as tears gathered in the previously cocky lantern. Sinestro would be pleased to see how broken his enemy had become. “He chose the weapon that did this.” he drops the speedsters bloody heart into the Green Lanterns lap and watches as he _screams_.

Martian Manhunter looks to his niece, wondering if she was even breathing anymore. A telepath must _always_ be in control of their emotions or they would never be powerful-- but in this moment he felt unrestrainable and ruthless _**rage**_ surge up in him. He let this emotion fuel him and directed his power towards the witches source-- Kid Flash. He aimed to _kill_ the ex-hero. But the Klarion sunk his magic into his mind and shred his power like paper. Sending him into the ground. The Witch flicks M’gann in the head-- gently compared to everything else-- but it's purpose would be clear later. 

With the founders of the justice league and the former young justice league… compromised… he moved through the halls.

No leaguer was let untouched. Through nightmares or pain they had never even imagined or humiliation they had never known. 

The Question watched Huntress be electrocuted over and over again. Black Canary’s throat was burned so she would never be able to do her Canary Cry ever again-- she would also never talk again. Fire turned to ice while Ice burst into flames. Etrigan was stripped naked and whipped before his respected colleagues. John Zatara ‘watched’ as his daughter was _used_. 

And when Klarion was done, he smiled sweetly down onto his pet. Holding his hand-- which was still red from his Uncle's death-- and pulling them into his home.

\---

The League was never the same.

Diana could never stand next to the men in the league… maybe if things were different she could have moved on from her nightmare. Maybe she could have looked past the illusion and stand next to the men without flinching. But everyone was so busy dealing with their own issues that they didn't notice as Diana drifted farther and farther away from them. Until she left man's world altogether to rejoin her sisters.

She never came back.

Hal couldn’t use his ring anymore. He tried. He tried to keep the fear and depression away from his heart longer enough to create things. The Guardians came down and took the ring from him as Sinestro rampaged earth with the Light. 

He hasn’t been seen since the Flashes funeral.

Superman took in Superboy but the permanent ‘S’ on his chest mocked him day and night. Reminded in of the sacrifices, reminded him of the lives he couldn’t save, reminded him that he wasn’t a god the people needed. He refused to train Superboy-- take him in and teach him to control his powers yes-- but he had to quit the Young Justice.

He hardly ever left Metropolis. 

Superboy fought against Superman's rules. Tried to argue that he was a hero. But when the news came on announcing that _Klarion_ was kidnapping the President he brokenly sat down. He couldn’t face the witchboy again. Never again.

He hasn’t put on his ‘S’ since watching the Flash die. He was admitted to Metropolis’s asylum after watching M’gann die. 

When Miss Martian woke up Klarion’s spell made her _feel_ her Uncle's murderous intentions. She sobbed when she realized he was trying to kill one of her best friends. Who was innocent. How dare he try to kill someone who was innocent? Martian Manhunter could never bring himself to tell M’gann that he tried to do it for her. He could never push past the shame of losing control of his emotions and the shame of what he was going to do to tell her that she was the one thing that made him want to kill. Instead M’gann lived out the rest of her days believing her Uncle to be a cold blooded killer and Martian Manhunter blocked himself from everything-- living out the rest of his days alone.

M’gann would die saving civilians from Klarion’s wrath; J’onn would give missions out to leaguers as impersonal as a computer until he outlived every earthling he ever knew and move back to mars-- watching with an unfeeling stare as red magic ripped apart continents. 

Black Canary would fight for as long as she could, becoming cold in her mute frustration and would end up killing Queen Bee. She would break up with Oliver, signing to anyone who asked that he couldn’t handle her not talking. That he was to much of a pig to stay with her when she couldn’t talk. Little did she know...Oliver had been silent because he was trying to learn how to sign. ‘I will always love you; will you marry me?’. Oliver didn’t chase after her...but he did chase after bottle after bottle of alcohol. He died of liver cancer alone in the hospital, with an apology to Roy and Dinah on his lips. He hadn’t seen Roy in years and thought that he hated him so much that he refused to see him one last time. What he didn’t know was that Roy was running through the hospital desperately, crying as he got there to late to apologize to his Dad. Roy hadn’t been there when Klarion came to the Watchtower; but he was there when Vandals soldiers broke into his house and set his Little Lian on fire. Artemis trailed behind Black Canary for as long as she would allow; and when she sent her away she would trail after her sister and then her father and then stay with her mother. She didn’t know where to go after her mother died and felt alone in the world. She would try and track down Dick or Conner or M’gann or anyone who would help her...but the Brain would find her first. She would be sentenced to watch her life over and over until she cracked. 

Roy died alone of a heroin overdose, Oliver died alone of liver cancer, Dinah died alone as Stars’ anti-hero Swan-- the mute bird-- in Ra’s Al Ghul's dungeons, and Artemis died alone after years of nothing but the ghosts of her past for company.

Aquaman went back to Atlantis in order to try to save his people; with a skin damaged Aqualad following. He couldn’t even walk because of the fire and was nearly blind. He succeeded for awhile. But then one day Klarion needed the cities ancient spell books; and Vandal decided that Aquaman should be dealt with before he became a threat. He raised the underwater city high into the air, laughing as the atlantans shrieked as they were baked alive slowly by the sun. 

People still swore they could smell fried flesh in the air.

Batman… well. People swore Batman never changed. That the events never changed him or that he was too broken to begin with to be bothered. But those were lies. He outwardly never changed and used all of his power to rally the league against the light. But behind the scenes… They don’t know that he fired Alfred. That he disowned Dick-- so he was forced to give up heroics-- and sent him to live in an orphanage. That he ignored a child named Jason Todd. They don’t know that he watched with a cold stare as Barbara Gordon attempted to become a hero in a villain's world and was struck down in front of Commissioner Gordon. That he sent a boy named Tim Drake away. That he sent a girl named Cassandra Cain away. That he sent another girl named Stephanie Brown away. That he didn’t fight for Damian Wayne and watched as he killed for Ra’s. They don’t know he let the Joker lure him into his bed at night because he promised to let him _forget_ , if only for a few moments. They don’t know that the day that Dick Grayson committed suicide was the day Gotham fell.

No. There was no _Batfamily_ there was only The _Batman_. And the moment The Batman heard the news; he stood still as a young Damian Wayne stuck him with his katana. The child would never know that this was his father. 

And years later: when the last country, the last city, the last person fell to the Light-- Klarion would pull his Pet from where he came from. He would undo all of his hard work until Kid Flash stood before him. 

And he would let the child see.

He would start from the beginning. He would show him how much hope his family had; that they were going to save him. He would show him the moment his Uncle knew he was going to let Klarion kill him. He would show him-- force his eyes open-- as the Flash screamed when his heart was carved out of him. He would show him Iris’s reaction to her husband's death, to her her nephews continued abduction. He would show him the _loyalty_ Wally had for Klarion even as the Flashes last moments were painful and suffering. He would show him the nightmare he gave to Wonder Woman. He would show him Aqualads burning body and the King of Atlantis’s tears. He would show him his own blank stare as Robin cried and Superboy died on the inside. He would show him Martian Manhunter's rage. He would show him the look in Hal’s eyes when his best friends heart was dropped into his lap. He would show him Black Canary’s last scream. He would show him Roy holding his baby’s crisp body. He would show him Oliver’s last words. He would show him the years Artemis spent alone without anyone even noticing her absence. He would show him _every time_ Superman looked at his scar and _every damn time_ he chose not to leave Metropolis. He would show him how even in Miss Martians last moments she strived to save Wally. He would show him Atlantis’s fall. He would show him every painstaking hour it took to bake all of the atlanteans. He would force his eyes open to look at the skin melted onto concrete. He would show him the moment the guardians took the ring from Hal Jordan. He would show him Central’s fall- his Aunt's death. He would show him Black Canary’s lost engagement ring and Swan’s forgotten skeleton. He would show him Robin’s years in foster care. He would show him every second of Robin’s death. He would show him everything the Batman ever did _because of him_. He would show him every moment Bruce Wayne spent with Joker, every death he allowed, he would show him how his own son killed him. He would show him the sound of Batman’s beheading. He would show him every second of every death he has ever happily leant power to. He would show him every second of every death that **he caused**.

He will make him feel the terror, the fear, the hate, the _power_ in earth's many deaths. He would sit on his throne of chaos as his pet cried at his feet; begging him to take his memories. 

Please please please make me forget.

 

“I can take them away. I can make you unaware and mine again.” He promises in the bloody air. 

_**“Yes. Yes. Please--”** _

“But not for free.”

“ _Anything_.”

“Become mine forever; become an immortal with me so I may use your speedforce energy for my own for all eternity.”

Live with the pain of everything he’s ever caused and die, moving on to the Afterlife where he’ll see everyone again. Or never die-- never move on, never see anyone ever again-- but never remember what he’s done to earth.

His friends. (Artemis screaming, M’gann’s last breath, Dick’s bullet, Conners straight jacket, Kaldurs blind gaze and wheelchair, Roy’s needle-- the feelings he never told them about) His family. (Uncle Barry’s heart, Aunt Iris’s black umbrella at the funeral) 

They would never forgive him. He would never forgive himself for that moment of weakness in the cage. He did this. For what? Warmth? Food? Selfish. 

They would never forgive him for this.

He can never move on. He doesn’t deserve to.

“I choose you.”

He looked up, “Take me please.”

Klarion grins like the devil. “Wallace Rudolph West? Do you choose to give yourself, and by extension-- your power, over to me for all eternity?”

“Are you willing to become my pet all over again?”

Tears splashed down the former Kid Flashes freckled cheeks-

 

“I do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is my first time doing an unhappy ending...
> 
> how did i do? good? bad? too much? too little?
> 
> i always have a lot of angst throughout my stories but then end on a good note but all of my fabulous readers are angst lovers so I decided to step out of my comfort zone and give unhappy endings a shot... ?


	16. Good will triumph over Evil ((happy ending))

_~The world holds their breaths as Klarion sends the dagger sailing through the air~_

A gleam of light and a sharp _whip_ sounded through the air. A batarang _thunked_ into the wall-- Klarions dagger on the ground uselessly. 

The Witch seethes and whips his head around to glare at the original Justice League members running in. Batman is undoing the restraints on the nearly hysterical Young Justice team while Hawkwomans magic resistant mace is launched into Klarions side. 

Klarion growls as Green Lantern light is blasted into his face. 

He flicks Superman to the side, going toe to toe with Martian Manhunter. His mental powers sunk into his mind like nails- but instead of scrambling his thoughts he tried to bring _order_. There were shimmers of Nabu underneath the Martians thoughts and Klarion felt panic well up in him for the first time in weeks at the thought of Nabu’s spirit intermingling with his own.

Nabus golden light etched words into his skull as Batman sent colorful bursts of smoke into the air and Wonder Woman's never ending sword strikes. Distracting him from fighting back. Lightning danced around the room and he feels a tug in his soul. 

Pet, Teekal, and the Flash are gone.

Rage flows through him like lava. He tears the Martians connection to shreds, the heat of his angers bearing down onto the Martian. The Martian screams in pain before hitting the ground. 

He tosses Green Lantern aside, pinning him with yellow stained magic. Wonder Woman is teleported to the capsule dimension. Batman and Hawkwoman have already made themselves scarce; getting the children out of the room. 

He stomps through the hall now conscious of the magic and meta and _toys_ being slung at him from all directions. His eternal power dimming. And if they kill Teekal… 

He follows the trail, where his pet was. Then the connections gone.

His black eyes widen. They wouldn't. 

 

No wait. Not gone. Just. He curses so vile a demon would blush. His hands shake and his head is fuzzy. 

They took his pet to The Tower of Fate. 

They would all regret this.

\---

Batman comforted Robin as Hawkwoman passed an unconscious M’gann to Conner. Artemis and Kaldur were together off to the side, huddled close and each frightened. But determined. 

“We have to go back for Wally.” Artemis says without a single waver in her voice. 

The others wordlessly nod. 

“You don't have to.” 

The Flash, still dressed like Barry Allen, sped in holding a vicious orange cat at arms length and his nephew tucked under his arm.

Teekal clawed and fought savagely before Dr. Fate snatched up the familiar by the scruff of her neck. Teekal stilled and meowed frightenedly. Fate raised a hand and clutched the animal's head; intent on snapping her neck. Robin dashed away from Batman and pushed the Sorcerer Supreme’s hand away. 

“You can't kill an _animal_!” 

“Yeah! And what would happen to Wally if you did?!” Artemis agreed. Conner looked down at M’gann, who seemed to be stirring in response to the commotion.

“This _thing_ is no animal. It's a familiar. A part of Klarion. I _have_ to kill the familiar. If I don't Klarion will come back again and again. If I get rid of this thing than Klarion will be banished back to his home dimension.”

“And what happens to Kid Flash?” Batman asks, the eyes narrowed behind the cowl.

“He dies.” Fate said simply, as though it was no big deal. 

Barry gasped and held a still dopey Wally tightly. “How _dare_ you?!” His eyes flash dangerously as the weight of Fates words sink heavier. His voice deepens with venom. “How **_dare_** you?!”

Hawkwoman shares the sentiment and steps forward threateningly. Batman raises his arms. 

“We _can't_ fight. Not now. Not when the League is under attack.” 

Dick heard an underlying reason. _Not when Fate still has Teekal in his hands_.

“What do you suggest we do? Allow Klarion to run rampant? _If_ we do stop him this time what then? Wait until he eventually breaks through our defenses and take back Wallace? With Wallace he's more powerful than I could ever be, we won't stop him a second time.”

“We can't kill a child Fate.” Batman says back. “Especially a child of a Senior League member.”

“We can't allow him to live and be Klarions.” Fate challenges back. “The child you all knew is long gone. It would just be killing an empty shell now. It would be _merciful_ to kill him now.”

Fate steps forward and tries to sound emotional. “Wallace wouldn't want to be used to destroy the world; killing him is what he would have wanted. If Wallace was a real hero he’d understand the importance of taking down Klarion.”

Barry looks like he's going to kill Fate. 

Hawkwoman looks like she's going to kill Fate.

Batman looks like he wants to kill Fate.

Conner, Kaldur, Artemis, and Dick look like they're going to kill Fate.

M’gann wakes up with a gasp. Her head whips around before her eyes land on Wally. She dashes over with alarm. 

Her eyes glow momentarily and then Wally's shaking his head and blinking confusedly. He looks around and curls up in fear. 

_Masters not here. Masters not here. Masters not here._

Teekals struggling renews and Wally's eyes fill with tears at the sight of Teekal trapped and of being alone. 

M’gann holds his face in her hands and bumps her forehead against his. 

“It's okay. It's okay, I promise. Remember me? I'm your friend remember?”

Wally's confused and lost green eyes focus on her before tentatively nodding. 

“Wheres Master?” 

A wave of cold washes over Barry's heart. _Master_. He called him Master. He knew Klarion fucked Wally up but… 

...Just. 

“He's not your Master, Wally. He's the enemy.” Artemis says coming closer. 

Wally looks hurt. “No. No he's not. Yo-you are! You're lying!” He scrambles backwards, trying to get away from everything. 

Batman turns to Fate. “What can we do?”

“Kill him.”

“No! Wally don't listen to him, we’d never let that happen to you!” M’gann promises gently, treating the speedster like a frightened animal.

Jade eyes focus on her. 

“Who’s Wally?”

\---

Klarion shook the earth as power rippled around him. Order and chaos fought in the air. His pets souls were close. With every step towards Teekal he felt more and more solid. Concrete.  
And the sweet power growing with every step towards Wallace. Going from useless drips to a rushing river.

He inhales and exhales deeply. This power radiating from the speedforce was intoxicating. He would never stop craving it for as long as he lived. 

However, the order bearing down on him was dampening and very annoying. No matter. He just needs his pets and to teleport away. The league can wait another day.

He kicks down a door, heart constricting at seeing Teekal manhandled by Nabu. Before the geezer even sees him he's shoving him out of the way and holding Teekal close. He turns and finds Hawkwoman, Barry Allen, Batman, and a rag tag bunch of teens who’ve clearly seen better days trying to shield him from his Pets. 

He grins, sending _love_ and _worry_ towards his Pet, whose eyes are shimmering with tears.

He shouldn't even be coherent. 

His black eyes find the Martian girl's and rage swirls deep within him. 

“I should have killed you the moment I knew you meddled.” he hisses. “You disgusting little nobody. I'm going to rip your heart out in front of Superbrat.”

Fate tries to send a killing spell towards his Pet but _Barry_ has the struggling teen in his arms, tingles of electricity making his hair stand on end. His Pet looks terrified at the entire situation. 

_“When I’ve dealt with these_ villains _we can go home. And we’ll have the little sandwiches that you like in **my** bed. You, Teekal, and I. Just a few more moments Pet. Let everything else fade away.”_

The teens soul tangles and intertwines with his as the child's eyes glaze over and his love for him heightens. His power branches out, combating the order around him at light speed. His red energy whips around him, scratching the heroes around him with wind when they try to get to close. Nabu tries to force his way over to Pet as Barry tries desperately to keep him away from _both_ Lords. 

Nabu gets too close for comfort to Wally at the same time that Hawkwomans mace ruptures his tornado. 

Miss Martian screams _NO!_ and is attacking _Fate_. Her powers push past the metal helmet and into his essence, her powers morph and move with Fates natural order and barrels into Wally hard enough to shake him out of his headspace. He screams and clutches his eyes, images slamming into him faster than he could run.

~His _Masters_ red magic flying at him breaking a protective golden bubble. He slides a helmet on, body succumbing to some invisible force. His body moves without his will, attacking his Master. 

There's an old man; who shows him the battle- his own green eyes glaring at his Master. He doesn't understand what the old man says but he makes him sad and guilty.

Images-- _no_ , **memories** , swarm around too much and too fast. He can't process them. They're flashes of colors and feelings and shapes. They're basked in golden light and something in him _burns_.

Then they slow. They flow at a normal speed. There are people smiling and crying and laughing and punching and screaming. _He_ is smiling and crying and laughing and punching and screaming. They are of him and the people he's seen. But they can't be. They _can't_ be. He is his Masters. He has only been his Masters. 

The memories come and come and they slow. Until they are crawling through his mind at the pace of a snail. He spends years studying a single image. Seconds of a woman pulling cookies out of an oven. (she has read hair and she knows his favorite cookies… he doesn't even know his favorite kind of cookies) Minutes of water lapping at a pool. (a dark skinned boy laughed and moves in the water as if he were a part of it; he laughs and pulls him in) Days of clouds passing in front of the moon. (a black haired boy lets out a sigh and smiles at him a bit before going back to appreciating the sight; he likes his smile. he doesn't know him but he knows his smile) Weeks of sizzling bacon. (his friend M’gann laughs and flips the bacon slowly, toast is burnt on the counter but it makes him giggle) Months of holding a body close to him on a bed, early morning light filtering in through sun bleached curtains. (he knows his boy, this boy is always cold and presses close because he is always warm. he loves him…) Years of a blond girl punching him in the arm. (he loves this. despite the seemingly violent action being directed at him he _feels_ the love she has for him in the tap) 

Each memory ticks by an eon at a time, movements so slow he doesn't even know what they are any more. 

He doesn't understand. He doesn't understand. Why are they slow. Why are they slow.

_Why is he so fast_

 

Something in him snaps, energy surging forward pushing and pushing and ripping him apart. Every itch and stretch of his speed billowing inside of him pushing him. His bones quake and his blood _hurts_. His Master's piece of soul inside of him is trying to lock everything inside but it is too late. 

He can't handle anything anymore so he just… doesn't. He just. Leaves.

He passes out, darkness capturing him.~

~~“Well well well. If it isn't Kid Flash? Or is it Wallace right now?”

He peels his eyes open. The lights are dim and no one is here. Except. An old man. He knows him. He _knows_ him. Gold. Helmet. Master. Fighting. He clutches his head in his hand, head pounding and body hurting. 

“Woah woah woah, sport. Take it easy.” 

I don't know your name. I know you but I don't. I don't know anything.

The old man smiles at him a little sad. “I see Klarions gotten a hold of you.”

_Master_

The name brings an ease to the ache in his chest. He loves him. He loves him.

“You don't love him Wally. And he doesn't love you.”

Wrong. Wrong. Wrong.

“Look.” The old man whispers, looking sad and upset and… guilty. He turns and-- It's him. But he's on the ground. His friend M’gann is on the ground too. The stronger black haired boy is over her, he's crying. (please don't cry) His Master is fighting the scary man in black and the one who hurt him in gold. A woman with a weapon was fighting his master too. (“I bet I can outrun your mace!” “you're not even going to try young man”) The man who caused so much turmoil all these days he's been away from his master is sobbing and holding his body close. (he _cares_ ) The smaller black haired boy is holding the girl in greens hand, who is holding the dark skinned boys hand. (‘every touch is a word i can't say’)

They love each other. And. Something in him loves them.

His heart hurts and his chest aches and throbs in time with his mind. 

And Master. 

He is the only one without love. His eyes are cold and his expression angry. 

His collar _burns_. He chokes on a sob and feels like he's falling apart. Nothing makes sense and the old man looks at him with such a powerful sympathy that he wants to apologize for inconveniencing him.

The man tips his head back and laughs. “Still insecure I see. Even as a ‘new’ person.” 

His eyes turn serious. “Kid. Your martian friend has gotten you a bigger head start than even Nabu here could. But now it's up to you. You have to decide if you want to be Klarions. Or if you want the help your family wants to give to you.”~~

 

He looks at the sight and feels himself rip apart. His mind burst as the sound of a battle come into focus. He's back. He's back.

He looks at his Master and sees the people around him pinned onto the ground. They can't move. His Master holds M’gann by the neck in the air, his face his monstrous and everyone else's are filled with grief. 

He's going to kill her. He's going to destroy her. 

He doesn't want this.

He

Doesn't 

**Want**

This

Master screams like his heart is broken. His horrible eyes focus on his and his face twists into something gruesomely fake. 

“Oh Pet. Look at what she did to you. You're confused. It's all right. It'll all be alright. I’ll fix everything. All you have to do is listen. Remember?”

_Yes. Yes I remember how to listen. I remember how to be good. I remember the love you gave to me when I listened. I remember craving it._

The bond thrumming through his soul urges him to listen. It’ll all be alright. It whispers. You're safe. You're safe.

He sobs brokenly. 

“No!” He shouts, covering his ears, trying to block out the voices in his head. “No no no!”

“ _Yes_ Pet. Yes.”

 _It's up to you now_.

‘My choice. My choice. It was my choice to be Master's. Mine. Mine. Mine. My choice. It was… my choice to leave the… cage?’

_I don't remember a cage._

He doesn't remember a cage and yet it's there. Pressing into him on all sides as he sobbed into the cold air. He's starving and alone and _he did not choose this_. 

He did not choose Klarion.

The soul bond connecting them break into a million pieces, splintering their souls into tiny fragments that tried desperately to assemble themselves. Pieces of Klarion scattered into his being as pieces of himself submerge themselves into Klarion.

They separate, each falling unconscious as the what feels like the universe itself comes crashing down onto them.

 

Hawkwoman, Batman, Barry, Dr. Fate and the Young Justice are left with an unconscious Wally, Klarion, and Teekal. They are left to stare at each other with haunted eyes. 

_What happened._

“Wallace… chose to leave the soul bond.” Fate whispers, sounding shocked.

“So M’gann did it!” Dick shouts smiling before frowning as Fate shook his head. “No. She helped. But… Wallace did it himself. Even without full memories.” He sounds nothing short of awed. 

He was free. He wasn't a pet any longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BEFORE YOU ASK YYYEEESSS THERE IS GOING TO BE A SEQUEL WITH MORE GOOD ENDING STUFF!!! THIS IS NOT THE END!!!
> 
> However, if I put all of my ideas for this story in one chapter it'll be way to long. So don't worry! A second installment is in the works (i already have an outline done of how it's going to look) and it'll will basically have everything that happened after this in it ^_^


End file.
